Coming Home
by danie14
Summary: Two weeks after Jay Halstead is drafted once again, Erin Lindsay discovers unexpected news. But will Jay be back to be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I came up with this idea and thought I should write it down. It takes place six months after Jay and Erin get back together after she got back from her sabbatical. It's going to jump ahead pretty soon.I don't know how long this will be. I will add more based on feedback, so please review :) Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Jay said as Erin slowly opened her eyes. He had been staring at his beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to him. They had just moved in together 2 weeks prior. They were always at her apartment anyway, so they decided they should just move in together, in her apartment, and save money. They had been dating for six months, ever since Jay helped her buy a couch after she returned from her sabbatical.

After Nadia's death, Erin finally realized that she needs to stop hiding her feelings and just follow her heart and be happy. And that's just it, Jay Halstead was her happiness. She just never realized it until that point.

"Hi," Erin said sleepily.

Jay grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We still have some time before we head to work, so how about I cook us a good breakfast?"

"You spoil me, Jay Halstead" Erin smiled at her boyfriend as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Does that mean you'll let me drive for once?" Jay smirked.

"In your dreams, Halstead." Erin smirked as she got up and headed to the bathroom in one of his shirts and only her underwear. He stared at her body on her way to the bathroom. *Damn my girl is sexy* Jay thought to himself.

"C'mon, don't you think I've been our house husband for too long?" Jay yelled from the bedroom.

Erin stuck her head out from the bathroom to look Jay in the eyes and said, "Nope, you'll always be my house husband. There's no getting out of it."

"You drive me crazy sometimes, Erin Lindsay." Jay groaned.

"You love it." Erin yelled from the bathroom.

"I can beg to differ." Jay smirked.

"Well you better get used to it, it's not going to change." Erin smirked as she came back to the bedroom.

"Is that so?" Jay said raising his eyebrow.

He ran to her and grabbed her and jumped on the bed. He started tickling her. Erin forgot the last time she was this happy. She was started to let her guard down. Jay made her feel better than any other man she's ever been with. Severide was great and all, but it was only physical between the two. With Halstead, it was different. She saw a future with him.

"Alright, stop." Erin said joyfully. "You know how ticklish I am."

"That's every indication to keep going." Jay said continuing to tickle her. Erin crashed her lips against Jay's to stop the tickling.

Jay kissed her back immediately and intimately. Then he pulled away. "Alright, I have to go get breakfast started. As much as I do not want to leave this bed, I do not want to get on the bad side of Hank Voight once again."

"Five more minutes." Erin said crashing her lips against his.

Jay kissed her for two more minutes and pulled back. "C'mon, up." Jay ran to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Fine." Erin smirked and yelled after him.

She went to the bathroom and started on her makeup. After getting dressed she joined Halstead in the kitchen. She went and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That smells so good."

"I always told you I'm a good cook, you just never listened." Jay smirked.

"Shut up, Halstead." Erin pulled back. "I'm going to get the mail, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here cooking you a gourmet breakfast." Erin rolled her eyes and walked out their apartment door.

Erin walked down the stairs to the first floor where the mailboxes were located.

She opened the mailbox and grabbed the stack of mail.

"Junk, junk, junk," She said as she went through the mail. "Oh my God."

She stumbled on an envelope that was addressed to Jay Halstead from "The United States Army".

Her heart stopped. Although she didn't open it, she knew what it was. She didn't want to believe it was true. She couldn't lose Jay, they just barely started dating and were happy. This..this letter will ruin all of it.

She took the elevator back up to her apartment and walked slowly into through.

"Food is served." Jay smiled as Erin walked in. She was staring down at the letter with a scared look on her face.

"Erin?" Jay put the pot down from his hand and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

She slowly handed the letter to him. He grabbed it and walked to the couch and sat down staring at the letter.

"I can't open it." Jay said as he kept staring at the envelop. "I can't go back there. It was worst years of my life. I can't do that again."

Erin knew her boyfriend needed comfort so she went and sat next to him on the couch. She rubbed his shoulder.

"Can you open it?" Jay asked handing the letter to Erin.

Erin couldn't get herself to open it, but she knew Jay couldn't. She grabbed the letter and slowly opened it.

She squeezed his hand before opening it. "This doesn't change anything about us. Got it?"

Jay nodded. He loved how supportive Erin was, he never wanted to leave her. But this letter.. what if he didn't have a choice?

Erin opened the letter and read it out loud.

 _Dear Jay Halstead:_

 _We really appreciated your service. We would like the pleasure of having you back for six months to lead a tour._

 _The team will fly out of New York City on August 23, 2015._

 _Thank you for your service._

 _Captain Teri Rogers_

The letter was much longer, but that is all Erin read out loud. "You're leaving in 3 days."

"We only have 3 days together?" Jay asked defeated. "We just got back together."

"We'll make the best of it." Erin said squeezing his hand once again. "Hey, I'm here for you."

He nodded and she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her.

"We'll talk weekly and video chat. We can handle six months, Jay. It's going to be hard being away from you, especially if you're at war. But, we'll get through it."

"Promise me something." Jay said lifting his head up.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"Promise me that if anything does happen to me out there, you won't go down that hole again. Hank can't lose you like that again. The team can't lose you like that."

"Jay, I don't want to think like that. But, you know for damn sure I will be completely broken if anything happened to you. Losing you after Nadia, that would shatter me."Jay saw tears form in her eyes.

She buried her head into his chest. He rubbed her back and said, "Hey, I'll be back. I promise."

"You better." Erin said lifting her head. He wiped a couple tears off her face.

"C'mon, let's eat." Jay said getting off the couch and giving out his hand to Erin to help her up. He knew he had to tell Voight soon, but right now he needed to enjoy the time he had with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are the reason I continue to write, so thank you so much for the feedback. Please keep that up :) If I get good feedback, I will continue to add to this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"How exactly are you planning on telling him?" Erin asked as they got into the chrysler on their way to the precinct. It was 9:30. They were already half an hour late. They enjoyed their breakfast and each other's presence. They knew time was running out and they needed to spend time together. Voight would have to understand when they told him why.

"I don't know." Jay mumbled as he stared attentively outside the window.

Erin brought her hand to his and squeezed it. "I'm here for you. We'll do it together."

Jay nodded and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Neither of them knew what to say.

* * *

"You two are late." Trudy Platt said as they entered the precinct. At the sight of the distraught faces of the two detectives, Trudy Platt knew something was not right. "Everything okay?"

Erin slightly shook her head as they continued to walk up the stairs to the bullpen in silence.

"The lovebirds have arrived." Ruzek joked at the sight of the detectives. Everyone was already at their desks working on some paperwork before they received information on their next case.

Both Halstead and Lindsay glared at Adam Ruzek without saying a word. Ruzek and the rest of the team could see their expressions and knew that something was up.

"My office." They heard Hank Voight yell from his office.

Before they even walked through the office door, Voight began talking, "Just because I do not care about your relationship status, does not mean I allow both of you to be late. I do not appreciate…"

Erin Lindsay cut him off before he could finish his thought. "Hank, can we talk to you?"

Hank nodded and Halstead closed his door. "What's going on?"

Erin took the envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to her pseudo father that practically raised her.

Hank quickly looked at the name on the envelope and opened the letter to read it. He studied it for a while and then spoke, "Well it's a damn shame to lose you on this unit, Halstead. You're a great detective and serving for this country, that takes integrity."

Hank gave out his hand to Halstead. Jay shook it and gave him a faint smile, "Thank you, sarge."

"I guess I need a replacement for you, huh?" Voight said. "Temporarily of course. Your spot is always open for you, Jay."

"Thank you, Voight. I appreciate that. I'm going to miss it very much." Halstead replied.

"You'll be missed, Halstead." Voight smiled at him. Erin was pleased to see Voight this appreciative and sweet to Jay. She already knew that her sabbatical brought them a bit closer, but she was beginning to see it.

"Lindsay, can you go tell Burgess she will be temporarily joining Intelligence in Halstead's absence." Voight said.

Lindsay nodded and left the room. She was thrilled Voight was giving Burgess a chance. Lindsay and Burgess had gone surprisingly close those past few months and Erin respected her.

Erin knew that Voight only sent her to inform Kim because he wanted to talk to Halstead alone, but she knew they had to have a conversation about her eventually so she played along.

"Now that Erin's gone, tell me the truth. What do you feel about this?" Hank asked Halstead.

"Honestly, I'm scared. I don't want to go back there." Halstead wanted to elaborate and express his feelings about leaving Erin to his boss, so he kept it short. He wanted to express how scared he was to lose Erin, to leave her for that long. It had been a while since Nadia died, but not long enough. She needed him and now he was forced to leave. "It was the worst time of my life. I don't want the PTSD when I get back, I don't want to leave Erin. I just feel resentful towards that letter."

"I understand, Halstead. This is horrible timing and you do not want to go through that again. But, you are serving your country. Make the best out of it, and you'll be back fairly soon. At least it is only six months." Halstead nodded. Hank was right. He needed to stay strong and get through those six months, if not for himself at least for Erin.

"Can you do me a favor? Please take care of Erin when I'm gone. She's better now, but Nadia's death will always have a long-term affect on her. She's going to need you and the rest of the team when I'm gone." Jay said.

"You don't need to worry about that. I will always take care of Erin." Hank gave his hand out to Jay once again.

"Thank you, Voight." Jay shook his hand and nodded.

"Do you want me to tell the rest of the team, or do you want to?"

"I'll do it." Jay replied. He got up and entered the bullpen. Erin was already back with Burgess. Erin had informed Burgess that they were going to make the announcement and she should be there.

"I have an announcement to make," Jay said. Everyone turned their full attention to Halstead, who was by Voight's door. Voight had joined the group by this point. "So, as much as it pains me to leave I've been called to the army for a 6 month tour in Afghanistan. I'm leaving in 3 days. I'm really going to miss you guys. Thank you for always being there."

"What?" Mouse said surprised. He could up and started walking towards Halstead.

He couldn't believe that his best friend was being sent off to war again. He was the only one that kept Halstead sane the last time. He was the one that got through PTSD. Now Mouse wasn't going to be there for Halstead. "I'm so sorry, dude. I wish I could be there for you like last time."

"I know, Mouse. Thank you." Halstead said as Mouse hugged him.

"I'll be here when you get back." Jay nodded and smiled at his best friend. He loved the compassion Mouse had towards him.

Then it was Adam's turn. "C'mon man, you're leaving me? Who am I going to tease?"

Jay laughed at his best friend. "Very funny."

"I'll miss you dude, stay safe out there. Okay?" Jay nodded and Ruzek pulled him into a hug.

"We'll always be here for you, Halstead. Stay safe." Olinsky said as he too gave Halstead a hug.

"Thanks, Al." Jay replied.

"Halstead. You've come a long way. You make me proud, kid. Thank you for not disappointing me." Antonio smiled at his recruit.

"Tony, thank you for everything." Halstead said giving his hand out for Antonio to shake. Instead, Dawson pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you dude." Atwater approached Halstead after Antonio walked away.

"I'll miss you all." Halstead said as he hugged Kevin.

* * *

As everyone was hugging her boyfriend, Erin escaped to the break room and Hank and Al followed her.

She was pouring a cup of coffee for herself when she saw Olinsky and Voight approaching.

"How are you doing with this?" Olinsky asked. Hank had an anxious expression on his face.

Raised her shoulder and shrugged, "What can I do? It's his duty. I just have to respect that. I'm better now. I promise. That time of my life is over and I'm not going back there."

"I know, kid." Voight chipped in. "It's also okay to be upset at this news."

"You want to know the truth?" Olinsky and Hank looked at her attentively as she continued. "I'm terrified. We just got back together and I'm losing him again. And what if...what if something happens to him? I don't think, I'll be able to handle myself and come back again. Not after Nadia, too. I don't want to cry over this, but I'm scared." Tears filled her eyes, but she tried to brush it off.

"It's okay to be, Erin." Al replied as he came closer and pulled her into a hug.

"He'll be back, kid." Voight said. "Halstead's a fighter."

Erin nodded. "Yeah he is. But, his PTSD is going to destroy the both of us."

"We'll be there for you both." Hank replied as he joined the hug between Lindsay and Olinsky.

Erin nodded. "Thank you." Lindsay truly appreciated the two father figures in her life. They really meant a lot to her.

As Hank and Alvin pulled away from Erin, Halstead walked into the break room. He had seen his boss and Olinsky comfort his girlfriend. He was happy she had them in her life, especially if he was not going to be there for the next six months.

* * *

"Hey you okay, Er?" He asked as he approached her.

Voight and Olinsky slowly left the break room to give the couple some privacy.

"I just don't want you leave." Erin said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know, Er. Me either." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll be back sooner than you know, I promise."

Erin kept her head pinned against his chest as she enjoyed his embrace. She didn't want to let him go, neither did Jay.

Ruzek entered the break room to tell the detectives that they had a case and he saw them in each other's arms.

Adam immediately went and gave them a bear hug. "Group hug."

Both Jay and Erin smiled at their colleague. Although he was a pain in the ass, they both loved him more than anything.

"I'd hate to break this up, but we have a case and Sarge wants you both in the bullpen." Adam pulled away and walked towards the bullpen.

"Thanks, Adam." Erin yelled after him.

"Last day of Intelligence." Jay said. "Last day of watching your back out there."

"Yeah." Erin said as she tapped his chest lightly with her fist. "Last day for a few months. But you'll be back."

"Please promise me you'll be extra careful out there when I'm gone." Jay said.

"I'll have Antonio as a partner, Jay. He'll have my back."

"I know, he will. But, it's not the same. Please be careful." Jay said staring into her eyes.

She stared into his gorgeous blue eyes and said. "I promise"

"Good." Jay said leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"Alright. We will continue this after shift. We have to make our last two days memorable, you know what I mean." Erin smirked and winked at him as she headed out of the bullpen.

"Erin Lindsay. Don't tease me." Jay laughed and called after her. Halstead smiled. * _This is going to be a long day*_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Once both Halstead and Lindsay had joined the rest of the team, Voight started addressing the case on hand.

"Alright, these two men," Voight began as he put two pictures on the whiteboard. "Alex Triften and Carlos Neun. We've got information from Antonio's CI that these two are conducting an sex trafficking ring in a warehouse in Downtown Chicago. We have possible 5 warehouses and we need to find them. We already have five victims who were found dead." He put pictures of the five young victims.

"Ah." Erin sighed. These cases always hit home for her. The whole team knew that.

"Yeah. Multiple stab wounds on all of them. We're assuming these girls were killed because they tried to get out. All of them had struggle wounds on their wrists." Voight continued.

"We need to catch these guys. We can't let anyone else end up like those poor girls." Erin said.

"I want these guys caught immediately." Voight yelled. "I've called different squad cars. They are all on their way to several of the locations. We're heading to one now. Suit up, let's go."

"Got it, Sarge." The team yelled almost simultaneously.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) sorry i haven't updated. I've been really busy. I'm sorry this chapter is really short. I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to make you guys waiting too long so I'm keeping the rest for the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you guys like this chapter! Please give me feedback.**

* * *

"Alright, let's head in. Halstead, lindsay enter the front. Atwater, Antonio follow. Al and Ruzek, take the back."

The team immediately listened to the orders their boss gave them. Halstead went in first with his long gun, Lindsay followed with her handgun. The rest followed. At least one member of each partnership, had a long gun on hand.

"Clear," Halstead yelled.

"Clear." Erin replied.

They continued to the back side of the warehouse, as Atwater and Antonio went to the center of the warehouse.

She motioned Jay to continue. They entered the next room and found two suspects.

"Halstead, GUN" Erin screamed as Halstead put his hands up. Erin shot the perpetrator that three times before he fell over.

She sighed in relief and looked over at Jay who fell backward. She was too late, the man had already shot Halstead.

"JAY!" Erin screamed and ran over to her boyfriend. She kneeled over by his body to see where he was hurt.

"Erin." Jay said bringing himself up. "I'm fine. It hit my vest."

Erin let out a deep sigh. She was relieved that nothing had happened to him. That was a close one. She was really scared for Halstead. She didn't know she was capable of being that scared for someone, especially a man she was dating. Halstead was different; he was the love of her life, even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone.

She helped him up and they held their guns and continued to the next room.

All the rooms had been cleared, but the basement, where the rest of the team had gathered. The basement was where the ring was held.

Halstead and Lindsay entered the basement to find that all the vulnerable girls were in cages. It disgusted both of them. Olinsky and Antonio walked up the stairs with suspects in handcuffs.

Erin unlocked all the cages and helped the girls get out. "I'm so sorry girls, you don't deserve this."

Erin was getting emotional, the whole team can see that.

They gradually released all the girls and they were sent to the hospital.

"Good work everyone." Voight said to the team as they all found themselves back outside. "Head back to the district."

Lindsay quickly walked back to the car. Halstead followed. He could see the scared look on her face, even if she tried so hard to hide it.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Halstead said as he got into the car.

"Nothing, let's just go back to the district." Erin said.

* * *

"That was a close one." Erin said as she undid his vest. They were the only ones in the gear room taking off their vests.

She helped him get it off and then pulled his shirt up.

"What are you doing?" Jay smirked at Erin. "Are you trying to be frisky with me, Erin Lindsay?'

Erin raised her eyebrow and put her hands through his shirt. Erin traced the bruise that the bullet had left right above his heart.

"I almost lost you today." Erin said.

"Er. I'm okay." Jay said bringing her closer and wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Erin shook her head and pulled herself from his embrace and went out the door.

"Erin" Jay yelled after her.

He ran up the stairs and up to the precinct. She was in the breakroom pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Can you talk to me, please?" Jay said as he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Jay, I don't know what to say to you." Erin replied sipping her coffee. She immediately felt nauseous and put the cup down, she had been feeling nauseous lately.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Erin!" Jay exclaimed.

"You want me to tell you. Fine. I ALMOST LOST YOU TODAY!" The door of the break room was closed, but the unit could hear her screaming from the bullpen. "IS THAT WHAT I'M GOING TO FEEL EVERY DAMN DAY YOU'RE GONE? Always wondering if you're going to come back in one piece or...or.. I can't even say it." Tears formed in her eyes.

She put her hands on the edge of the countertop and leaned against it.

Halstead had never seen Lindsay this emotional since Nadia was killed, but this was different. He could tell that she was completely in love with him and him going off to war was truly hurting her. He could see the panic in her eyes. This was a completely new side of vulnerability she was showing towards Halstead.

"Erin, look at me." Jay tugged on her arm and shifted her body to face him. "Yes, I'm going to war, but you can't do this everyday, Er. You need to stay strong for yourself and for me. I promise you, I'll come home."

Erin nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

"Come here." Halstead said as he opened his arms so she can hug him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Could we enjoy the next two days happily please?"

"I'll try." Erin said as she pulled away. "C'mon we have paperwork to finish."

Halstead followed Lindsay back to the bullpen.

* * *

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Jay said as he approached Erin from the back and rubbed her shoulders and hugged her.

They team had just finished all of the paperwork that they had to do. Lindsay was by her locker grabbing her stuff.

Erin grazed Halstead's arms as they were wrapped around her upper body. "Yeah that would be amazing."

Jay could hear the sadness in her tone.

"Erin. C'mon cheer up. Tonight's going to be a very special night." Jay whispered in her ear.

She smiled and let go of his embrace to face him.

She raised her eyebrow, "Well, what do you have in mind, Jay Halstead?"

"Well, Erin Lindsay, I was thinking we go on a romantic dinner somewhere. And then we go back to the apartment and we..."

"Play scrabble?" Erin smirked as she finished his sentence.

"You're dirty, Erin Lindsay." Jay whispered into her ear once again.

"It is what you were thinking, wasn't it Halstead?" Erin said.

"Maybe," Halstead said as he started making his way out of the locker room. "You'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

Erin rolled her eyes, closed her locker, and followed Halstead to the car.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) I'm really sorry it's been this long since I updated. I just have been so busy with work and school and I wanted to focus on getting good grades in school. Anyways, I am now on break. So hopefully I can write more and more. Thank you for the amazing reviews on this story, it means SO MUCH. Please give me feedback.**

 **P.S. I AM STILL DYING OVER JESSE CONFIRMING JOPHIA/BUSHFER TODAY. AHHH IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY. I AM SO HAPPY FOR THEM.**

* * *

"Er, are you ready yet?" Jay Halstead asked from the bedroom. He was already dressed in a suit, ready to go. Halstead wanted to treat his girlfriend to a nice restaurant since he was leaving for six months and they were going to be apart. He didn't want to leave her, he enjoyed the memories that they created those few months since they had gotten back together. He had missed her so much, and now he was going to miss her more. He didn't know how to feel about that. All he knew that Erin Lindsay was the one for him. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one who he wanted to have kids with. He told himself that after he returns from the tour, he is going to ask Erin Lindsay to marry him.

"Almost, one second." Erin called out from the bathroom. Halstead laughed and decided to start packing as he was waiting. He grabbed the duffle bag from the closet, and started going through his clothes.

Ten minutes later Erin came out ready to leave, only to find her boyfriend packing for his tour. She grabbed the clothes out of his hands. "Jay. Can we please focus on us today and not even mention that you're leaving in 2 days. Please"

"Who told you to take so long getting ready." Jay smirked.

"Well I wanted to look good for you tonight." Erin smirked.

"You do look beautiful. Well, you always do to me, Er." Jay said as he wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers.

"You look really handsome tonight." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"C'mon let's go before we miss our reservation." Jay said as he quickly kissed the top of her head and walked to the other side of the room to grab his phone and wallet.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight." Erin said staring at her partner as he drove the car.

"Thank you for letting me drive tonight." Jay smirked as he turned to Erin. Erin loved the Halstead smile; it warmed her heart.

"Don't get used to it." She smirked at him. "Seriously, Jay. Tonight was beautiful. Thank you for making me feel like this. I haven't been this happy in a long time, so thank you."

"Always, Er." Jay said as he stared into her eyes and admired the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

He interlocked his hand with hers. He brought her hand up and kissed it. "You make me happy, Erin. Thank you for giving us another shot. Remember that day in the locker room when I told you that having each other's back is enough for that moment?"

She nodded as the memory entered her mind. She hated herself for hurting him like that. She put her job and her relationship with Hank in front of the love of her life. Although she still cares what Hank thinks, it was not the right decision on her part. Halstead cared about her so much and she did not even give him the chance to care about her. She broke up with him when it got too hard for her and she wished she could go back and stand up to Voight.

" _Voight knows." Jay Halstead said as he entered the locker room and joined Erin Lindsay by her locker._

" _I know." Erin said._

" _For the record, I don't care. I told you we should come clean from the beginning and I am going to talk to him right now."_

" _Jay." Erin stopped him. "You know this is different for me."_

 _He turned back and put his hand on her shoulder._ " _I understand." He moved his hand and grazed her cheek. "We'll always have each other's back." She leaned into his hand._

" _Always."_

" _That's enough for now."_

"It was definitely not enough for me, Er. This, here with you, going on dates, being open about our relationship. This is way more than enough for me."

"Jay" She squeezed his hand harder. "Thank you for giving me another shot. After my.. sabbatical, you didn't have to forgive me and I didn't expect you to. But, being the man that you are, you did. Thank you for that. Thank you for letting me back in."

"Always, Erin. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Well, except the fact that I am leaving for war, but that is not by choice."

"I know." She said. "But, I will be here waiting for you when you get back."

Jay smiled. "Alright, so what do we do tonight?" he said as they pulled into the parking spot at the apartment.

"Is that even a question?" Erin winked at her boyfriend, who immediately turned off the car and ran to the other side to open her door.

The moment Halstead opened the apartment door, Erin crashed her lips against his. Jay picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Well that was definitely memorable." Lindsay smirked as she lay in Halstead's arms.

"Definitely going to have withdrawals of that when I'm gone." Jay smirked as he grabbed her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers.

"What are the plans for today?" Erin asked after they stopped kissing,

"I should probably get up and pack."

"Way to ruin my happiness, Jay Halstead"

"I'm sorry, Er. But, I am leaving tomorrow morning." He said.

"You can pack, or...we can do some more of what we were doing last night." Erin said as she got on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"You're bad, Erin Lindsay." Jay said before Erin grabbed his cheeks and crashed her lips against his.

"Okay, now I really have to get up. As much fun that those rounds were, I really need have to pack, babe." Jay said as he kissed her and got off the bed towards the bathroom.

Erin moaned and got up to go make breakfast for the two of them. Halstead was always the one to make breakfast, so she decided to make him some before he leaves.

She put some toast in the toaster and started cooking some eggs.

"Wow, this is a sight I thought I'd never see." Jay smirked as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Erin's waist.

"Shut up, Halstead." Erin said as she let go of his grasp and hit his chest. "I thought I would cook for you today since you are leaving tomorrow."

"That is really sweet of you, Erin. I feel special." He said kissing her cheek.

"You should." Erin smirked.

She poured the eggs into the plates and took out the toast from the toaster. "Alright, let's eat, and then I'll help you pack."

Jay grabbed the plates from her hands and placed them on the table. As Erin came to the table to sit, he held the chair out to help her sit.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Erin smiled at Jay.

Halstead smiled at her and sat down and they began eating.

"This is surprisingly not too bad." Jay said as he ate the eggs.

"I know how to make eggs, Jay." Erin said.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Halstead said.

"You're hilarious." Erin smirked as she continued eating.

* * *

"Hey Erin have you seen my black hoodie?" Jay said as he entered the bedroom.

Halstead smiled when he saw Lindsay folding his clothes with his hoodie on.

Erin smiled. "I'm sorry, it was comfortable and I was cold." She always loved wearing his hoodie, not only because it was warm and comfortable, but because it smelled like him.

"It looks good on you." Halstead said. "I'll leave it here."

"Jay, seriously. It's warm, you should take it." She said

"No, I want you to keep it. Speaking of, there's something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Erin said anxiously.

Halstead opened the drawer by his bedside and took out his dogtags and sat next to Erin.

"I want you to have these, Erin." Halstead said.

"Jay... those are symbolic of your first tour. I think you should have them out there." Erin said.

"I know, that's why I want you to keep them. It's a promise that I will be back and we are going to be together." It was no engagement ring, but Lindsay knew Halstead saw a future with her, even if she could not believe it. She never imagined settling down or wanting a family with someone, but Jay Halstead changed that. She found herself desiring a family with the love of her life. If you told her desires at that right moment to her younger self, she would think you were absolutely insane.

Lindsay smiled and crashed her lips against Jay's.

She grazed his cheek and said, "Thank you." He helped her put it on, over her head. She held it against her heart and smiled. She really was going to miss Halstead so much.

* * *

The whole team found themselves at Molly's that night. They wanted to throw a small go-away party for Jay Halstead, even if it wasn't a happy farewell. They had invited some of fire department and some of the doctors from Chicago Med.

Everyone was laughing together and enjoying each other's presence.

Before Jay and Erin called it a night, everyone wanted to say a few words. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Christopher Hermann yelled from behind the bar and it got quiet as everyone faced him. "We are gathered here to bid Jay Halstead a safe farewell. Halstead, I have so much respect for you. Go make us proud, and come home to that beautiful girl of yours. We'll miss you. To Jay Halstead." Hermann said lifting his beer up in the air and everyone followed.

"Thanks, Hermann." Halstead smiled.

"Bro, thank you for everything you've done for me since I came to this wonderful city." Will Halstead. "Thank you for putting up with my shit and all the mistakes that I've made. You're an amazing brother and I love you. I am going to miss you. Stay safe, please."

"Thanks bro, love you too." Jay smiled as Will hugged him.

Antonio was next. "Thank you for not disappointing me. You've turned into one amazing cop. Take care of yourself out there, we'll be here waiting for you."

"Thanks, Tony." Halstead said before Antonio hugged him.

"Halstead. I'm going to miss you buddy." Ruzek said emotionally as he hugged Halstead.

"Me too, buddy." Jay smiled at his best friend.

After the rest of the team said their farewells, Voight decided to pull Halstead aside to say his own farewell.

"Jay Halstead. Level headed bastard. You have come a long way. You really tried to mess with me, but you failed. You deliberately disobeyed my number one rule, but you do make her happy so for that I am thankful. I do respect you, Jay. You're a valuable asset in our unit and I'm sorry to see you go for the following six months. Thank you for everything you've done for Erin. I don't know why I am saying this, but you might be good enough for her."

"Thanks," Halstead said sarcastically. "But, seriously Sarge. Thank you for everything."

Voight smiled and tapped his back before he went to join the rest of the unit.

Halstead looked at his friends and admired all of them. He was going to miss the life he made in Chicago. They were all his family, and he was going to miss each and every one of them.

Lindsay finally found her boyfriend and smiled as she saw him admiring their family.

"Ready to go?" Erin asked as she joined him.

"Yeah, I've said my goodbyes. I just need to accept it."

"I know, we do too." Erin said as she put her arm around his waist and he led them outside to the car.

* * *

Lindsay and Halstead were at the airport. He had just finished checking in. Erin wiped her eyes quickly so no one could see, but Halstead already knew.

"Erin, are you crying?" Jay asked with teary eyes.

"Halstead, you're seeing things." Erin smirked as more tears began to form.

"It's okay to cry, Lindsay. I mean the man you love is leaving for six months to go off to war." Jay joked.

Lindsay hit his chest. "What makes you think that I'm in love with you?"

"Just a hunch." Jay said smirking. "C'mon, you do love me. It's obvious."

"I do love you, Jay Halstead." Erin said as she grazed his cheek.

"Say that again." Halstead could not believe those words. Tears formed in his eyes once again.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot." Erin smiled.

"I love you too, Er. Always have." Jay said as he grabbed her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers, as he picked her up and spun her.

After he put her down, she hugged him tightly. "Please be safe out there. Come home to me. Okay?"

"I will, Er. Take care of yourself please." Jay said kissing her again.

She nodded as she wiped the tears that fell down her face. "Bye, Jay." Erin said as tears streamed down her face.

"Bye, Erin." Jay hugged her one last time and gave her a kiss on the head. With tears falling down his face, he took the escalator up to the terminals.

Erin watched him disappear into the crowd. This was it. She would not see her boyfriend for six months, if not more.

Erin wiped her tears and went back to her car. She knew she shouldn't cry anymore. Halstead was tough, he would get through this.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you had an awesome Christmas. I'll try to update sooner, it's just been hard finding inspiration. Your reviews really get me going, so please keep it up :)**

* * *

Jay Halstead stared at the picture taped on top of his bunk of him and Erin Lindsay. Damn he missed her so much. He would do anything to have her in his arms again. The past few weeks where he's been on base had been hell for him. He needed to get through those next few months, for her so he can return to his girlfriend and to Intelligence.

Erin woke up and and reached to the other side of the bed to put her hand on his chest, only to find it empty. She missed waking up to Jay next to her. She missed being in his arms. She missed him and it had only been a week-in-a half since he left. Erin Lindsay sighed. She had never been a woman who depended on a guy, but she really missed Halstead holding her. They had talked constantly on video chat, but that didn't fill their void for one another.

The sun was shining in their room and she knew she had to get out of bed. She looked over to her bedside and grabbed her phone. She looked at her lock screen at a picture of her and Jay. She smiled and then felt nauseous. She barely made it to the toilet.

After she finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she brushed her teeth and started getting ready. She was still nauseous, but throwing up helped settle her stomach. She did not think much of it, although today was not the first day she had thrown up. The stomach flu was going around so to she had caught it. She went to the kitchen to put her hot water on the stove to make tea. When she came back, Jay was video calling her on her computer.

"Hey," Erin smiled as she saw Halstead's face on the screen.

"Hey, Er." Jay grinned. "You look like hell, are you okay?"

"Gee thanks for the compliment, Halstead." Erin said.

"Er, you always look beautiful to me, you know that. I was just saying, you don't look good, you look pale."

"I'm okay, I think I just caught a virus or something. I'll be fine." Erin smiled. "How are you?"

Halstead did not want to push it because he knew that Erin could take care of herself. "You know, it's crazy here. How's Intelligence?"

"It's crazy, but good. We all miss you."

"I miss you all too." Jay said giving Erin a small smile.

"I think even Hank misses you." Erin smirked.

"I knew he would. He loves me." Halstead smirked.

"Don't push it babe." Erin laughed. Jay Halstead loved seeing her smile and laugh. He missed it so much. Even having these moments that are only for a limited time helps him get through the tragedy and the horror he's been living.

"So is there anything new?" Jay asked.

"One second" Erin's nausea came back and she had to ran to her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach, once again. She almost didn't make it.

After she finished, she got up and washed her face and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was confused on why she was throwing up so much that past week. She knew she didn't have time to think about it. She quickly cleaned herself up and went back to the computer.

"Erin, what happened? Are you okay?" Jay asked immediately after Erin sat down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I think I have that stomach bug that's going around." She said not knowing the entire truth, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Er. please go see Will." Jay said.

"Jay, honestly I'm fine." Jay didn't answer he just stared at her with a worried face.

"Please, Erin." Jay pleaded.

"Okay, if it stops you from worrying about me." Erin said smiling at her boyfriend.

"I always worry about you, Er." Jay said. "You mean too much to me."

Erin smiled at him. "I should be the one worrying about you, Jay."

"We both worry about each other. Isn't that what a normal couple does?" Jay smirked.

"I guess so." Erin nodded and bit her lip as she smiled. "I promise I will go see Will after work today."

"Good." Jay Halstead smiled.

"Hey man, we got to go." Erin heard in the background of the video chat.

"Er, I got to go. It was nice seeing your face, baby."

"You too, thank you for calling me this morning." Erin smiled.

"Love you, Er."

"Love you too, Jay." Erin said and disconnected the chat.

* * *

"You don't look so good, Lindsay." Ruzek said as she entered the bullpen.

"Bite me, Ruzek." Lindsay said walking to her desk. She didn't feel like dealing with his sarcasm this morning.

"What the hell is that smell?" She got closer to Ruzek and smelled him.

"It's called cologne, Lindsay" Adam wiped the smirk off his face when he saw Erin looking as if she is about to throw up. "Erin, you okay?" Ruzek asked.

Without answering Ruzek, she ran to the bathroom and vomited once more.

"I don't think Erin should be running today, Sarge." Adam chipped in.

Erin raised her eyebrow and stared at Adam, then back at Hank. "I'm fine, Voight. It's just running."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Erin said.

"Okay, let's head out." Voight said.

"What the hell was that for?" Erin said to Ruzek after the team scattered off.

"Erin, you don't look good. Not to mention, you got nauseous to the smell of my cologne. I'm just looking out for you."

"I could look out for myself, Ruzek." Erin said angrily and continued walking.

"Jay would want me to look out for you, Lindsay." Adam said.

She realized she was overreacting and being a bit too insensitive. She looked back at him and nodded. "Thank you Adam, but I'm be okay."

* * *

"Lindsay, you're breathing heavily on that mic, you okay?" Ruzek asked through his microphone. Lindsay was running by the Chicago bridge and they were trying to catch a suspect.

"Yeah, I'm.." She collapsed to the floor before she can finish her sentence.

"ERIN, ERIN." Voight screamed into his mic."Ruzek, Atwater. Get to Erin now. The rest of you, keep your focus on the suspect."

"Got it Sarge." Ruzek replied.

"Erin," Adam screamed when he saw people hovered over Erin, who was unconscious on the floor.

When they reached Lindsay, she started opening her eyes and started getting up.

"Stay down, Lynds." Atwater said.

"What happened?" Erin asked disoriented.

"You fainted, Erin." Kevin replied.

"You should have listened to be. I knew we should not have let you go out in the field today." Ruzek said.

"Let's take her to the hospital."

Ruzek carried her and led them to the car.

* * *

Lindsay was laying down on the hospital bed, when Dr. Will Halstead and Dr. Natalie Manning walked in.

"Erin?" Will asked surprised as he came into the room. "They didn't tell me it was you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just fainted. I'm okay." Erin said trying to reason with him.

"You don't look okay, Erin." Will said. "This is Dr. Natalie Manning."

"Nice to meet you Erin." Natalie smiled at Erin.

"You too," Erin said giving off a small smile.

"Okay, we have to run some tests Erin. And we need to take a look at that concussion." Will said.

"We're you experiencing anything else before you fainted?" Natalie asked.

"I threw up a couple times the last couple of days."

Natalie looked up at Will in suspicion. They knew that Erin had a chance of being pregnant by the symptoms she was experiencing, but they had to make sure. "Okay, let's run the tests."

"I'll handle this." Will said to Natalie outside of the room. Natalie nodded and went to check on other patients.

"We got the results back. You were dehydrated, that is why you fainted. You have a concussion, so someone needs to stay with you tonight and wake you up every so often."

"Okay, I'll ask Burgess to stay with me tonight. Is that all?"

"No, there's a reason you threw up the last couple of days." WIll said.

"Do you have a stomach bug or something?"

Will shook his head. "Erin, you're pregnant"

Erin's eyes widened. "That's really funny, Will."

"Erin, that wasn't a joke."

"No, this is not happening."

"Erin, it's not the worst thing to happen."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a recent recovering drug addict, I have a drug addict for a mom. I can barely take care of myself, how can I take care of a baby?"

"Erin." Will got closer to Lindsay and sat by her on the bed. "You're stronger than you know. And you and Jay are going to be such amazing parents, I can see it already. He's told me about how much heart you have, especially for children. Erin, you can do this. You made a mistake when your friend died, but don't let that mistake define you. You're different now. You have Jay now. I know he's not here, but he will be. I'm here now, whenever you need me."

Erin had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Will. Are you sure I can handle it?"

"Positive, Erin." Will Halstead said as he gave Erin a hug. I'm happy for you both.A baby will be good for you both. It'll bring happiness in your lives. I know Jay will be thrilled with this news."

Erin nodded. This news was a blessing in disguise. She never knew if she wanted kids, but with Jay Halstead it was different. She knew he wanted a family and she did want to give that to him eventually, but she didn't know if she was good enough. She knew that Will was right. A baby would be good for both of them. She knew that Jay would be ecstatic and she wanted to see him with their kids. The thought of that made her heart swell.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please" Erin said.

"I won't. But, you have one week to tell Hank before I do."

"Will, that's not fair." Erin raised her eyebrow at the older Halstead.

"Erin, your profession is not safe especially for someone who is pregnant. You're basically my sister, so I want to protect you and my niece or nephew. I'm just looking out for both of you. Plus if Jay ever found out I didn't tell Voight, he would kill me."

Erin wanted to argue, but as much as Will wanting to tell Hank made her angry, she knew it was for the best. She needed to protect her child, her and Jay's child. She could not jeopardize the life of her child, even if it was unplanned. She was coming around to the idea of a baby and she vowed to protect it.

"Okay, I'll tell him. But promise me something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Jay doesn't find out, until he gets back." Erin said firmly.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot of stuff going on. Thank you for the amazing comments, it's overwhelming and I love that you all are loving the story. It really means a lot as a writer, so thank you :) I hope you guys enjoy this. I will try to update more often.

* * *

 _"Okay, I'll tell him. But promise me something."_

 _"Okay, what is it?"_

 _"Jay doesn't find out, until he gets back." Erin said._

"Erin, he deserves to know." Will knew how happy his brother would be and he thought Jay needed to know.

"I don't want him to worry about me. Will, he has enough to worry about."

"Erin, he'll be happy. Give him that joy."

"I know he will, but I can't burden him with this when he's at war. We are all he's going to think about, but he needs to come home safely, Will. We need him to come home safely. When he comes home, I'll tell him." She put her hand on her flat stomach.

Will Halstead took a deep breath and thought about what Lindsay said about Jay learning the truth. He started to see why she wanted it this way. Maybe Erin was right, Jay would be distracted and the last thing he wants to see his brother dead. The last thing he wants is for Erin to lose Jay and leave their child fatherless. Jay and Erin needed each other.

"It's your decision, but think about it," Will finally compromised.

"Okay." Erin replied.

"I'm going to make you an appointment at the OBGYN for tomorrow. I'll text you the details and will meet you there."

"Meet me there?" Erin asked confused.

"Did you think I'm going to let you go through this pregnancy alone? My brother's not here, so for the time being I need to step up."

"Will.." Erin began. "You don't need to do that. I'll be fine."

"I want to." Will said.

"I can't deal with all of this right now." Erin said grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door.

"You can't run from this Erin" Will's voice stopped Erin in her tracks.

Erin realized she had just been pushing the feelings away. Although it seemed like a blessing, Erin needed to process what it meant for her. She would have to give up her job at least for a year, possibly more. She would have to take care of a human being, a newborn. She listened to Will's kind words, but was she really ready? Could she really handle being a mother? Could she handle giving up her job? What about Jay? She knew he would be thrilled, but wasn't it too early in their relationship? Sure they were completely in love, and have always been, but bringing a baby in the picture? And what if something happened to Jay while he was at war?

Erin Lindsay never cries, but tears started to form in her eyes as these questions stormed in her mind. She quickly wiped them away so Will wouldn't see them.

She turned around to face him. "I know, okay? I understand this is a baby were talking about." She put her hand on her stomach. "My baby, mine and Jay's baby. Don't you think I know that? I just need to process all this, okay? I need to figure out what that means for me. I didn't plan this, Will. I never wanted kids. I know Jay does and I respect that, I want to give him that, but it was something we were supposed to discuss together along the road, with him here. But, he's not here is he? Now, I have to figure out what this means by myself." Erin Lindsay has never felt this vulnerable. She always could take care of herself, but with the pregnancy she was scared.

"Erin, I know this a lot to take in. But, you are most definitely not alone. I'll be here for you, always. And I know you can handle a baby, Erin. You're strong enough, I know it."

Erin nodded. She had to believe Will, she just had to.

"Thank you, Will." She said.

"Don't you think you'll feel better if you tell Jay?" Will asked.

Maybe Will was right. If she had the reassurance from Jay, she would feel less scared for this pregnancy, but she wasn't sure that he was in the right place to find out.. "Maybe, I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Good." Will said decreasing the distance between him and Lindsay and pulling her into a hug. "Now, go home and get some rest. Have Burgess watch that concussion and I'll see you tomorrow."

Erin nodded. "Thank you for everything. Sorry for my emotional side, I'm usually not like this."

"I completely understand, Erin." Will smiled at her with the signature Halstead grin and Erin couldn't help but remember Jay and smile. "Call me if you need anything. Wait her, Nat will bring you some prenatal pills."

"Nat, huh?" Erin smirked when she saw Will's smile when he mentioned the pregnant doctor.

"Don't go there." Will smirked.

Erin raised her eyebrow and laughed at him.

After Will left, Erin got up from the bed and stared at the mirror on the wall. She lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. It was not obvious yet, but she put her hand on her stomach. Just thinking about how in even one month her abs would be gone and there would be a bump there with her and Halstead's baby growing. It terrified her, but it also made her anticipate the future. Just thinking about Jay holding their child and them being a family. She always wanted to be happy. She wanted a family, she just never knew it until that point. She wanted Jay to be there. She wanted to tell him and see his reaction. Although he would be a pain in her ass and way too controlling for her taste, she wanted him there. She wanted him taking care of her and telling her caffeine isn't good for the baby. She wanted him there, even if she would have to go on desk duty. She missed her boyfriend. More importantly she resented the fact that the father of her child, who was also the love of her life, would miss out on the biggest part of their lives, her pregnancy. Jay Halstead would hate himself for that, and she didn't want him to feel like that. She was rethinking her decision to not tell him. He wouldn't resent her, but he would resent himself. She needed him to know that she was taken care of.

She was too focused in her thoughts and on her stomach that she did not hear Dr. Manning walk in.

"Hey, mama." Natalie said as she entered the room.

"Too soon." Erin said holding hand up. She brought her shirt down and went back to sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot to take in. Especially, since the father is on active duty. I know exactly what you're feeling." Natalie said as she put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

Lindsay nodded. "I'm sorry about that. It must be really hard for you."

"It is. Everyday." Natalie said. "But, Jay's alive and believe that he's coming home."

"He better, I can't handle this without him. You're stable and strong. I would not be about to be a good mother without Jay." Erin said.

"You're putting yourself down, Erin. I heard you're one pretty badass cop." Natalie smirked.

"On the streets, maybe. But as a mother? I never thought I would be a mother. From my childhood, I just..never expected it."

"You will be good at this, Erin. And you have a lot of people that stand up for you. The detectives that brought you in were very concerned about you. Will has your back. You have support here, at least until Jay returns."

Erin nodded. Natalie was right. She had her Intelligence family. They would always be there for her no matter what.

"I have a question for you." Natalie nodded. "Did your husband know?"

Natalie shook her head. "That's my biggest regret, I didn't want to tell him at first. When I wanted to, it was already too late. Your decision is none of my business, but for what it's worth you'll feel much better if you tell him.

"I'm just scared. I need him home, but if he gets distracted. I don't know what I'll do…" Erin said.

"I understand, but he deserves to know. You'll feel better too, and you won't have to lie to him."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Natalie smiled at Erin. "Here's some pamphlets for you and your prenatal vitamin prescription. Drink plenty of fluids, eat every meal, preferably no coffee, and you know about how it's best if you stay away from alcohol. Make sure to watch that concussion."

"Thank you, Natalie." Erin smiled as she grabbed the papers from the hands of Dr. Manning.

"No problem, Erin. Take care of yourself. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Erin nodded and went to the waiting room where Ruzek and Atwater were seated.

"Hey guys, thank you for waiting." Erin said smiling at the two detectives.

"Of course." Atwater said.

They both got up and they all walked out of the hospital together.

"What did they say?" Ruzek asked as they got into the car.

"I'm fine, I was dehydrated and have a minor concussion. I might need to steal Burgess from you tonight to watch my concussion." Erin smirked.

"Seriously?" Ruzek moaned as Atwater hit him in his chest with his right hand, while his life was on the wheel. "I'm kidding. You can have her, Lindsay."

"Why, thank you. How sweet of you." Erin smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Is the team still on the case?"

"Yes, they are questioning the suspect now." Atwater said.

Lindsay nodded as she looked at her window. She knew her days at Intelligence were numbered. The minute Voight found out, she was right on desk duty. She didn't know how to break it to him though. She just had to enjoy a couple more days of Intelligence.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so incredibly sorry for the delay on this chapter. Writing block sucks and i've barely had time to sit down for hours and actually write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please give me feedback. Thank you so much for all that reviewed, it really means a lot. It is a big motivator for me to keep writing, so please continue reviewing :)**

* * *

Will Halstead angrily stormed into the doctor's office and went straight to the reception desk. He was supposed to meet Erin here twenty minutes prior, but he ran late with a patient. He promised her he would be here, and he would be.

"Which room is Erin Lindsay in?" Will asked.

The receptionist looked at her computer and back at Will. "She's waiting for her OB in room 419. Who are you?"

"Her brother-in-law." Will stated, not wanting to answer any further questions.

"Okay, you may go in through that door." She pointed to the door that led to the rooms.

"Thank you." Will gave her his signature grin and went through the door in search of the room Lindsay was in.

When he finally found the room, he knocked.

"Come in." Lindsay said.

"You're late. I was kind of hoping you weren't going to show up." She smirked looking at Will, who kept a straight face.

"You got shot?" Will said angrily glaring at her, as he ignored her statement.

"It hit my vest, I'm completely fine, Will." Lindsay was hoping he didn't find out about it.

" _Antonio, Lindsay you take the front, Al, Ruzek take the back. Burgess, Atwater you're with me let's catch these bastards."_

" _Got it." Dawson screamed as they entered the warehouse. The warehouse was deserted._

" _Clear." Lindsay yelled as she entered the first room._

" _Clear." Antonio screamed, then pointed to the left for Erin to go as he went the opposite direction._

 _As Erin walked into the next room, the suspect that was hiding behind a big box, started to run to the other direction._

" _Put your hands up NOW." Lindsay screamed._

 _The suspect didn't stop, and entered the next room. Erin continued to follow him._

" _Dude, you can't run anymore. It's over. Put your hands up NOW." Lindsay screamed when the man hit a dead end._

" _Not happening bitch." He screamed, and the next thing she knows, she was shot and fell backwards. Then Antonio ran in and shot the suspect multiple times._

 _After Antonio made sure the suspect was down, he ran to Erin. "Erin. You okay?"_

 _Erin got herself up to a sitting position. "Yeah, it hit my vest." All she could think about was her baby. What if something happened to her child?_

" _The ambulance is probably here by now, C'mon let's get you looked at." He helped her up and they walked out of the warehouse together._

 _Erin walked to the back of the ambulance and asked them to take a look at her._

" _You're probably just going to be bruised for a couple of days, you'll be okay." Chilli said as she scanned Erin's bruise at her upper abdomen where the bullet hit._

" _Oh I know, but…" She glanced over her coworkers who were all huddled by Voight's Escalade discussing the case at turned back to Sylvie Brett and Chilli. "What if I'm pregnant, would that make a difference?"_

 _Brett's guys grew wide. "It does make a difference, but it doesn't seem like you're far along. You should get an ultrasound, just in case."_

" _I a doctor's appointment today for an ultrasound." Erin said._

" _Okay, perfect. Just make sure you go and get looked at." Brett smiled._

" _I will." Erin said. "Thanks guys. Oh and please, don't tell anyone I'm pregnant."_

" _We do have to make a report that you were looked at, but we'll keep that part out."_

" _Thank you." Erin gave a small smile and walked back to her unit._

"Show me." Will demanded.

"Will, it's nothing." She pleaded

"Now, Erin. Or I will look myself."

"Fine." She lifted up her shirt only to her upper abdomen where he could see the bruise that the bullet created.

"Erin, that's not nothing."

"It's just a bruise. It'll go away." Erin said.

"Are you the doctor in this situation?" Will asked angrily. "Let's just hope that the baby is okay."

"You're right, Will. I know I was stupid, I should have fought harder."

"You're unbelievable. This is the reason I told you to tell Hank. Do you want something to happen to your baby Erin? To Jay's baby?"

"Of course not." Erin said.

"You need to be more careful, Erin. You're going to tell Voight today. Or I swear, Erin, I will go to his house in the middle of the night and tell him."

"Okay I'll tell him today." She stated and he glared at her. "I promise."

Will nodded. He was so disappointed at her.

"Look, I know this is scary and you're not prepared for this. And I know Jay is not here, but I am. I'm here, every step of the way, Erin. Whatever you need"

"Will that's really sweet of you, but you don't need to."

"Yes, I do."

"What's the next step, you're going to move in with me too?" Erin said sarcastically.

"I was actually thinking about it."

"NO DAMN WAY. I can take care of myself." Erin was frustrated. She never was dependent on anyone in her entire life, and she didn't need anyone to help her.

"You obviously can't. Look at you, Erin. You've barely slept or eaten. Jay would want this, Erin."

"I don't what Jay wants."

"Well that's because you're not telling him that you're pregnant."

"I have my reasons, Will."

"Considering the circumstances, he would much rather I did move in so I am closer to you and can take care of you."

"Will I can take care of myself…"

"Oh I well aware, but someone needs to make sure you're taking care of your child."

"No, Will." She glared at him

"Erin, I'll call him and tell him right now." Will threatened.

"You wouldn't?"

"Watch me." He raised his eyebrow. "C'mon, Erin. Who else is going to do your mid-night craving runs."

She raised her eyebrow at the annoying and stubborn Will Halstead.

"C'mon, we all know you're going to have those. Plus Erin, I need a place to stay, my lease is up. I'll be at Chicago Med majority of the time. You'll barely know i'm there.

She shook her head and before she can protest again, there was a knock on the door. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Don't doubt that." Will mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Hi, Detective Erin Lindsay?" the OB said as she walked into the room. She was a tall, pretty, woman with dirty blonde hair. "I'm Dr. Trish Smith, your OB."

"It's nice to meet you." Erin smiled and shook her hand.

"And you must be the father." Dr. Smith said as she stuck out her hand for Will to shake.

"Oh no, no, no." Erin said immediately. "He is not the father."

"That's pretty harsh Erin." Will smirked. "I'm the father's brother, Will Halstead."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Halstead." She pointed at his name written on his scrubs.

"Ah, yes. I came straight from work." He gave her his signature Halstead grin.

Dr. Smith smiled and went back to looking at her paperwork. Erin hit Will in the chest.

"What?" Will asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him without saying a word. He rolled his eyes after he understood what she was trying to say.

"How have you been feeling, Erin?"

"I've been really nauseous and have had morning sickness, and had an ER visit yesterday." She said.

"Okay, I suggest you eat saltines, until the nausea subsides. And make sure to drink plenty of Vitamin Water to keep your blood pressure up. Do you want to see your baby now?" Trish said after she was done looking at the paperwork.

Erin smiled and nodded.

"Okay, can you lift your shirt for me please?" Erin lifted her shirt up to her bra. "What happened there?" Dr. Smith pointed to the bruise that was forming.

"Well, she didn't listen to me today, and she was shot today." Will said.

"It hit my vest, it's all part of the job." Erin said defending herself and making sure to put "kill Will Halstead" on her agenda for the day.

"Detective, I would suggest you be extra careful now that you're pregnant. I know it's your career, but you have baby growing inside of you and I'm sure you want to protect it."

"I do." Erin nodded. "I know, I'm going to talk my boss today."

"Good." Dr. Smith said. "The bruise doesn't look too bad and it was on your upper abdomen, but we have to check. Let's get started. This will feel cold,"

The OB rubbed the blue gel on her stomach and moved the tool around her stomach.

"There is your baby." She pointed to the screen.

Erin Lindsay was in awe. She was so amazed at the tiny pea that she could see on the screen. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall.

Will was amazed. He was sitting next to her as he squeezed her arm.

"Is it okay?" Erin asked emotionally.

"It's perfect. I would say you're about seven weeks along." Dr. Smith said. "How many copies do you want of the ultrasound?"

"Three." Erin said thinking about her and Voight. She wanted to get one more for Jay, even though she wasn't going to tell him until he came home.

"I want one too." Will said as Erin looked at him. "What? It's my niece or nephew."

Erin smiled at him. He really was stepping up for his brother's absence. Although she hated him for his constant hover over her and her business, she really appreciated how much he wanted to be there for her.

"Then four please." Erin said.

"Of course." The OB smiled. "So we discussed work, we have to discuss your diet. Please stay away from caffeine, alcohol, and sushi with high amounts of mercury. I will prescribe you to some prenatal pills that you must take. If you have any questions you can always call or text me. I'm here for you."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Smith." Erin said.

"Call me Trish, please." She smiled at her and then turned to face Will. "Make sure she eats well and sleeps."

"Oh I will. Thank you Doctor." Will Halstead said.

"Here are your pictures, please stop by the front to make your next appointment. It was very nice meeting you both" She handed the pictures to Erin and walked out of the room.

Erin stared in awe at the pictures.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Will asked staring down at the picture.

"It is." Erin said. "You were right. I was incredibly stupid today. I need to protect this baby. I'm going to talk to Hank right now."

"Good." Will Halstead said.

"Thank you for being here, Will, and being so involved. Although I may hate your controlling nature, I really appreciate you for being here. We'll see about you moving in. I don't know if I'm ready for the loss of independence quite yet, Will."

"Look, when my mom was dying, Jay really needed me more than he has ever needed me. And I wasn't there. I was out partying and drinking and sleeping around. I was a jackass."

"That we can agree on." Erin cut him off.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I regret it everyday. I felt so bad that I left him when he needed me and I'm not doing it again. He needs me now to take care of you, Erin, even if he doesn't know it yet. Please let me make it up to him, Erin."

She looked up at him and knew he was sincere. He truly was trying to change and knew that Jay would appreciate his brother's gestures.

"Okay." She said. "Only because your lease is up. There are going to be rules."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He smirked.

"You give me my personal space and my independence. You will take the guest room. You can ask me once in a while about what I'm feeling here and there, but that's it. You will not control me, Will. No one has ever controlled me and it's not going to start now. Got it?"

"Yes, got it." Will smirked. "Thank you for agreeing."

She smiled. "Okay, I have to go break this news to Hank."

"Good luck with that." Will smirked.

Erin laughed and handed one of the ultrasound pictures to Will.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "You're going to get through this, Erin. And Jay is going to come back and he is going to be thrilled."

Erin nodded and to reassure herself she said, "Yeah. He's coming home. Thank you, Will. Seriously you're an amazing brother."

Will smiled. "C'mon let's go."

* * *

"Hey," Erin Lindsay knocked on Voight's door.

"Hey. How was your doctor's appointment?" Hank asked.

She sat down on the couch in his room. "It was really good." She smiled. "There's something I have to tell you. We'll to show you."

"What's up kid?" Hank said as he moved from his desk and joined her on the couch.

She took the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"You're pregnant?" Hank smiled and looked up at his pseudo daughter.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo."

"Really?"

"Of course, Erin. You deserve to be a mother. You will be one of the best. I'm happy for you kid. I truly am. You and Halstead will make great parents" He eliminated the distance between him and Erin. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hank." Erin smiled as she put her hand on his.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked.

"I was terrified when Will told me. I still am. I don't know if I will even be a good mother? I have a drug addict for a mom, and this baby is going to have the same. I've never be been dependent on anyone and no one has ever been dependent on me. But now, this baby is going to need me and I don't know if I can handle it. And I mean Jay's not here, and he won't be for the remainder of the pregnancy. And what if something happens to him? I don't know what I'll do, Hank.…"She rambled before Hank cut her off.

"Hey, kid. You're going to be an amazing mother. You are NOT Bunny. Don't ever doubt that. Yes, you hit a rough patch. But, you got through that and you're not going back there. And Halstead will be back safely. He's strong. And no he won't be back for your pregnancy, but the unit will be there for you." He brought her up and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Seeing my baby on that screen, I was in awe, Hank. For a minute, all my fears about this child went away."

"Of course, Erin. That's your motherly instincts kicking in. You're going to be the best at this."

She nodded. "Thank you, Hank."

"I don't want you out on the field anymore. Please take care of your child."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Damn right I am. I don't want to lose my best detective, but it's for the best." he smiled and looked back at the ultrasound picture. "Are you going to tell, Halstead?"

"No," She said. "Will told me to tell him and that it would make me feel better, and so did Dr. Manning who never got the chance to tell her husband who was killed at war. But, I thought about it. And, I don't think he should know yet. Trust me, I want him to know. But, I need to get him home safely. If I tell him, he's going to be distracted and I can't lose him, Hank. I think it's best that I should wait until he comes back."

"I back you up on that." Voight said.

"I'll tell the team on Monday." She said.

"Go get some rest, and be back on 'desk duty' on Monday." Voight smirked.

"You're funny, Hank." She smirked. "You keep that picture, it's yours. Good night."

"Goodnight, Erin. Take care of yourself please."

* * *

Erin entered her apartment after grabbing a bite to eat and picking up her prenatal pills from the pharmacy. She went straight to her bedroom changed into her pjs. She wanted to get ready for bed, she was exhausted. She put the ultrasound picture on the desk next to the computer and went to take her makeup off and do her nightly routine.

As she came out of the bathroom, her video chat started ringing.

She ran to the chair and quickly answered it.

"Hey." Erin said as she finally saw her handsome boyfriend's face.

"Hey beautiful." Jay said. "I missed your face. Sorry I didn't call yesterday night."

"It's okay, I understand." She said smiling at him.

"You look much better today. What did Will say?"

"I'm fine, just a virus. It should go away on it's own."

"Good." He said. "How was your day?"

She looked at the ultrasound picture on the side of her desk and smiled. "Really good. I had a good day. How was yours?"

"I had the opposite. One of our sites got blown up, so it's been a hectic day." He said, not wanting to tell her that he was video chatting from his hospital bed in Afghanistan and that he was almost killed the night before. He was hiding his arm that was in a sling and he was wearing a hat, to hide the damage on his forehead. His legs were full of bandages that were caused by the explosion.

"I'm sorry, Jay." She said and put her hand on her stomach. "I wish you were here, with me." _With us_ , she said to herself.

"Me too, baby." Jay said. He knew he needed to keep the conversation short so he wouldn't have to tell her what happened. "You look exhausted, go sleep baby."

"It was nice seeing your face." She smiled. "Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Er." He smiled at her and disconnected that chat.

Tears formed in her eyes thinking about Jay's time at war. He was clearly going through hell, and what if he had been in that explosion and something happened to him? She couldn't get herself to think about that. She grabbed the ultrasound picture and put one of her hands on her stomach.

"Your daddy's the strongest person I know. He will come home, baby." She said as tears fell down her face.

* * *

Steven Tretten, Halstead's roommate, entered the tent where Jay was being looked at.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Everywhere hurts man, but I'm okay."

"I'm glad you're alive." Steven said.

"Thanks dude, me too." Jay said.

"What have you been up to?"

"Just finished video chatting with Erin." Jay smiled as he shut his computer and put it off to the side.

"So when are you going to get down on one knee?" Halstead raised his eyebrow. "C'mon man. You're clearly in love with her."

"Of course I'm in love with her." Jay began. "I don't know if we're ready for all that."

"Doesn't being at war prepare you enough?" Steven asked. "C'mon dude life's way too short to be living in the shallow end, especially for soldiers like us. I mean, I thought you were dead today after that explosion.."

"You're right man, I almost died today. Life is way too damn short. I'm going to ask my girl to marry me" Jay said smiling at the thought.

"Go for it man. Being married is the best feeling in the world, trust me dude."

"Thank you for this talk, dude. I really needed it. " Jay said giving his hand out to shake.

Steven shook Halstead's hand and said, "Go make that girl of yours really happy. And maybe you'll have a family of your own one day.

"I do want kids someday, especially with Erin." Jay said smiling.

"Having kids, that's the joy of life." Steven said.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Jay asked thinking about starting a family with Erin in the future, if she wanted a family. His heart warmed as he thought about it. He needed to get home safely for his girl.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) I wanted to speed the chapters up a little so Jay can come home sooner. This is two months after the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. I am so thrilled you guys like this story and where I am taking it. Keep up with the reviews and suggestions, they really motivate me. And don't hesitate to PM me suggestions or anything you would like to talk about. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **A/N: Who else is really pissed about where CPD writers are taking Linstead? Honestly I am livid at this point. Erin was going through hell in the crossover episode, and they didn't even have Jay by her side. It honestly pissed me off. I miss Linstead so much and they keep pushing them farther apart and then the lawyer comes in. LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS PRECIOUS COUPLE. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Hey." Will yelled from the living room as Erin walked through the front door.

"So you're officially moved in." Erin said as she put her bag down on the kitchen counter and entered the living room. Erin was out with Burgess, as Will brought the last of his stuff into her apartment.

Those past two months had been eventful for Erin Lindsay. She missed being out on the field. She absolutely hated being stuck behind a desk all day. She was going stir crazy and the whole team realized it.

Although, she just started noticeably showing, it was harder and harder to hide her pregnancy from Jay. Her morning sickness had subsided for the most part, but she occasionally had to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She unintentionally distanced herself from Jay, and he knew something was going on, but he didn't want to push her. Jay knew how hard it was for her only seeing him through video chat while he was fighting for his life at war.

Voight and the rest of the team had been there for her throughout those months. Once she told her team, every single one of them were thrilled for her and supported her.

" _Before we start our next case, I have an announcement to make." Voight said. Everyone looked up as they were seated at their designated desks, while Erin Lindsay was standing by Voight. "Erin's not going to be out in the field with us anymore. She will be on desk duty for the next few months. Roman is taking her spot."_

 _Everyone glanced at Erin expecting her to explain why she won't be in Intelligence anymore._

" _I just found out I'm pregnant. Voight and I think it's for the best if I'm not on the field."_

" _Of course it is for the best." Antonio was the first one up. He wrapped his arms around her. "Congrats, kid. You're going to be great at this. Halstead's going to be thrilled."_

 _The team was shocked, but thrilled for her and Halstead. The rest of the team got up and one-by-one gave her a hug._

" _Congratulations, Erin. I'm so excited for you and Jay." Burgess said as she hugged her friend and colleague._

" _Thank you guys." Erin smiled at her family. "I have a favor to ask you all. When you speak to Jay, please don't tell him."_

" _You're not telling him?" Ruzek asked._

" _Not yet. I need him to come home safely and I will tell him. So please Ruzek, keep your mouth shut." She raised her eyebrow at him._

" _C'mon Lins, why are you only talking to me?"_

" _Because we all know you'll spill like a teenage girl with a crush on a boy." Atwater said as he tapped Ruzek's chest. Ruzek rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk._

"Hey I gave you more than two months of independence, now my lease is officially up."

"Wow how generous of you, Will." She said.

"Wow." Will said amazed as he looked at her stomach.

"What?" Erin was confused.

"You've officially popped." He said pointing to her stomach. "You're really showing."

"Yeah." She sighed and put her hand on her stomach as tears formed in her eyes. Her hormones were all over the place and it was driving her insane.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Erin said trying to hide the sadness in her voice and walking into the living room.

"I've learned a lot about you these past few months since Jay introduced me to you, Erin. I know when you're lying."

"I'm okay, Will."

"Is this about Jay?"

Erin continued her protective hold over her stomach. "He's supposed to be here, you know? He's supposed to be here for these moments. He's supposed to be here with me throughout this pregnancy. I just...I miss him. I wish he was here with us."

"Erin." Will said sympathetically. He decreased the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know what to say that will make her feel better. The truth was nothing could bring Jay home from the army earlier than anticipated.

She lightly cried into his chest.

"I miss him too. He'll be home sooner than we know it." Will reassured.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry for getting like this. I'm never like this. It must be my damn hormones that are all messed up."

"Erin, you need to stop apologizing, especially for showing emotion. I'm a doctor, I know what pregnancy can do to someone's emotions. I think I learned more from Nat's mood swings too. Don't worry, I can handle you too."

"How is Nat and Owen?" Erin asked.

Dr. Natalie Manning had her baby a month prior. Despite, his absence in the delivery room , due to Jeff's mother, Will had been there for her ever since. He was at her beck and call, and they had grown closer. Will had set up the nursery with her and has been her rock ever since. Will knew that Natalie wasn't ready to jump into a relationship yet and he respected that, but he reassured her that he was there for her no matter what.

" _You're really good with him, Will." Natalie smiled as she saw Will holding her son. Will had gone over to her apartment after his shift one night. He had been spending a lot of time with them, ever since Natalie had Owen._

" _He's a good baby." Will smiled down at his colleague's baby boy in his arms._

" _Will.. You know I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but would you be the father figure in Owen's life? Jeff isn't here and he really needs a father, and you're really amazing with him. Only if you want to, obviously. Oh my gosh, what am I doing? That was a lot to ask for. Forget I asked."_

" _Nat." Will stopped her. "I'd love nothing more to be like a father to Owen. Come here."_

 _Will held Owen with one hand and put his other arm around Natalie._

 _She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You are something else, Will Halstead. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."_

" _You're strong, Nat. You can do anything, but you don't have to worry about doing this alone. I'm here, Nat."_

" _You're amazing, Nat." He said. "Why don't you go get some sleep, I got him."_

" _Are you sure?" Natalie asked._

" _Yes, go." Will insisted._

" _Thank you so much for this, Will." She gently kissed her son's head, and then kissed Will's cheek._

"They're amazing." Will smiled. "She's not ready for a new guy, but I'm there for her whatever she needs. And even if she asks me to be the father figure in his life."

"Did she ask you to be the father figure in Owen's life?" Erin asked.

"She did." Will smiled.

"Wow." Erin said. "How do you feel about that?"

"Good. I really care about Natalie and I fell in love with that little boy." Will said.

"That's amazing, Will. What you're doing for her. What you're doing for me. Jay would be so proud of you." Erin said.

"Thanks, Erin. I care about both of you, and I would be there for you both no matter what." Will said.

"You love Natalie, don't you?" Erin asked.

"Okay, I think this conversation became way too deep way too fast." Will said.

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out." Erin smirked. "I see the way you look at her. You don't have to admit it, but I see you."

Will rolled his eyes and moved the last box from the living room to the guest room.

"Are you ready to go the doctor's appointment?" Will asked.

"Yeah, let's head out." Erin said.

* * *

Erin lifted her shirt as Dr. Smith rubbed the blue gel on her stomach.

"That's a strong heartbeat." Dr. Smith said. "Your baby is really healthy and growing at the right pace."

Erin smiled at the screen. She was absolutely in love with this child that was growing inside her; her and Jay's child. Who knew she and Jay Halstead would be together, and now having a baby together. God knows she never expected that to happen.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your child?" Dr. Smith asked.

* * *

 **Should the baby be a girl or a boy?**

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I cannot apologize enough for how long this chapter take for me to write. I have been so busy, and on top of that I was having trouble figuring out what to write for the war scenes so I tweaked it a little to have that be next chapter so I can post a chapter for you guys. I really did not expect for this chapter to take this long, so I deeply apologize. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions you all gave for the sex of the baby. I hope you guys like what I decided. Leave me feedback please :)**

* * *

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" Dr. Smith asked. "Hold on a second." She said looking at the screen closer.

"Is everything alright?" Erin said alarmed.

"Dr. Halstead, have you had experience with ultrasounds before?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah, briefly during my residency." Will answered.

"Can you come look at this and give me a second opinion." Will got up and looked at the screen.

"Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"Wow." Will said.

"What is it Will?" Erin said.

He looked at Dr. Smith and then back at Erin. He took a deep breath preparing himself to bring this news to Lindsay. "You're carrying twins, Erin."

"You...You're lying." Erin said losing her breath.

"I'm getting two heartbeats, Erin. And this." Dr. Smith pointed at the screen. "That's another baby. Sometimes the second baby hides, during the first few ultrasounds."

"Oh my God." Erin said. "I am going to kill Jay Halstead."

"When my brother does something, he really does it." Will smirked.

"Listen, Will." She clenched his shirt and pulled him closer to threaten him. "This is no time for jokes."

Will noticed her hyperventilating. "Erin, calm down, breathe. It's not good for your babies."

She took a few large breaths, as tears fell down her face. "I'm already afraid of one baby, now I have two. How am I going to handle that, Will?"

"Erin." He squeezed his hand. "You're going to get through this. I'm here for you, your team is here, and Jay will be soon."

Tears streamed down Erin's face as she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her emotions in order and who could blame her? Her boyfriend was gone fighting a war and she was already overwhelmed when found out she was pregnant. But now? She finds out she's carrying twins. She barely even gave herself credit for being able to handle one baby, let alone two. What was she going to do? Jay Halstead was off at war and had no idea about his children that she was carrying.

What if something happened to Halstead? She would absolutely lose it. She knew she would not handle it well.

She just needed Jay by her side, especially right now. Comforting her and telling her that everything will be just fine and that they can handle it together. She just wanted to call Jay and tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't do that.

It was all too much for her to handle, especially not with Jay by her side. She didn't realize how much she depended on someone this much until that point of her life when the news scared her. Her dependence was a new thing to her, and it terrified her.

"Are you okay, Er?" Will asked.

Erin wiped the tears that fell down her face and faced Will Halstead. "I'm fine."

"Don't do that." He said.

"Do what?"

"Play the 'I'm fine' card. We both know you're not fine." Will said. He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Erin, you're going to get through this, I have complete faith in you both. Jay will be home soon."

She tried to held back tears as she nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Lindsay. Would you like to know the sex of your children?"

"Uh," She looked at Will and looked back at Dr. Smith. "No, Jay should be here when I find out. He's already missing too much of this pregnancy. I don't want to keep anything else from him. He deserves to find out when I do."

"Are you sure, Erin?" Will asked.

"Positive." Erin replied looking into his brown eyes.

"Okay." Dr. Smith said. "Let's finish up the rests of the tests."

* * *

After all the test results came back and everything was going well at this term of her pregnancy, Erin Lindsay and Will Halstead headed home. The car ride was silent, as Will constantly glanced from the road back at Lindsay who kept her eyes pinned outside her window.

Once they entered the apartment, Erin headed straight to her bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" Will asked.

"Not really." Erin said.

"You have to eat something, Erin." Will said. "I'll order a pizza, you like barbeque right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to, uh." She pointed to her room. "I need to shower."

"Erin." Will called after her.

She looked back and gave him a weak smile.

She mumbled "I'll be okay," before she entered the bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

She took out the ultrasound picture of her babies, from Jay's sweater pocket. The first ever picture that showed her and Halstead's twins. Tears streamed down her face.

She wanted to be happy about this, this could be good for them, but in this situation she was having trouble being happy about it. She wanted to Jay to be happy about this with her. She missed Jay Halstead so much. She needed him to hold her.

Will could hear Erin crying from the living room and it broke his heart. His heart went out to Erin in this situation. Will knew this pregnancy was hard on Erin, especially alone. He wished more than anything that his brother was here to comfort his girlfriend and be there for the pregnancy. He knew how hard Natalie took it when she lost Jeff and he wanted nothing more than to be there for her. Erin could not handle losing Jay. Will praised the Lord for pushing him to talk to Erin about moving in because he knew Erin needed him more than anything.

The vibration on his phone broke him from his thoughts. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table. It was a text from Natalie Manning.

 _*Hey, are you coming over tonight? Owen really misses you, and so do I.*_

" _Hey, Nat. I don't think I will be able too. Erin needs me right now, we just found out some surprising news and she's not handling it well" Will answered back_

 _*What happened, Will? Is the baby okay?*_

" _Yeah, the babies are fine. She's carrying twins, Nat."_

Will saw Natalie started typing, but it took a minute for her to send a text. He knew that it was a lot to take in. _*Wow*_ She sent. _*That's is huge, especially with Jay not being here. How is she?*_

" _She's crying in the other room. She hasn't really said a word since we left the doctor's office"_

 _*Take care of her, Will. Let me know if you need me to come talk to her, or anything else.*_

" _Thanks, Nat. I'll talk to you later. Give the little guy a kiss from me."_

 _*I will. Goodnight, Will. Keep me updated*_

In the other room, Erin continued to cry until she heard her monitor ringing and knew her boyfriend was calling her.

She quickly got herself up and sat down on the chair in front of the laptop. She made sure that the camera was not seeing her stomach. She wiped off her tears and tried to hide every evidence that she was crying, before she answered the video call.

Her face lit up when she saw his face.

"Jay." She said relieved.

"Hey, baby." He said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. Damn, it was good to see her face.

"I missed you so much. How have you been?" Erin said.

"I'm okay, sorry we haven't spoken in a week. There was so much going on, but I'm okay. How have you been, Er?

"I'm good, Jay. Nothing new" She smiled to cover up her lie.

"I miss you so much, Er." Jay said.

"I miss you too, babe." Erin replied, but saw the sadness on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Er, there's something I need to tell you." Jay said.

Erin's heart beat increased as she heard those words leave his mouth. From his demeanor, Erin knew that the news was not good news.

"What is it?" Erin said as her hand unintentionally went down to her stomach as she protectively held her growing bump.

"Er, I need to extend my tour for two months.."

"Excuse me?" Erin said.

"I'm so sorry, baby. One of our soldiers, my roommate, ended up missing on one of the grounds invaded. We set up a mission to start a search for him."

Erin's eyes teared up once again and she stared at the ceiling without saying a word.

"Er?" Jay asked. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say, Jay."

"I know this is a lot, but how do you feel about this?"

Tears streamed down her face as her hormones got the best of her. "What I'm feeling Jay is that I want my boyfriend home safely now. I want to stop having nightmares because I think you're not going to come home. You still have months left before you're home and now you're adding 2 months. I can't believe you're going to be away for that much longer. 2 more months of my pulling my hair out waiting for you to call me to tell me you survived the day. I can't do it anymore Jay please."

"Er, I'm sorry I don't know you felt this way." Halstead's heart broke hearing her blurt out her feelings with one breath. He had never seen her so emotional and it broke him seeing her life this, especially because of him.

She tried to compose herself, she did not need Jay seeing her life this. "Extend it, Jay. Find your friend, I'll be fine."

"Erin. You're more important to me. If you want me home, I'll come home."

"No, I want you to stay and find him." Erin couldn't keep her emotions in tact any longer. "I got to go."

She heard him scream "Erin." before she disconnected the call.

"Dammit." Erin screamed angrily getting up from the chair, with her hand rested on her bump.

"You okay?" Will asked as he rushed into the room.

"No I'm not okay. My hormones are off the roofs and I can't for the life of me control them. My boyfriend just took another mission that is extremely dangerous for 2 more months. Guess what, Jay won't even be here for the birth of our children. How awesome is that? Am I supposed to be okay? Excuse me, Will, if I'm not okay for once.

"Hey." Will said wrapping his arms around her, as she buried her head into his chest. "You are not expected to be okay, Erin. Jay is going to be okay. I'll try to convince him to come back as planned.

"No. Don't do that. This mission is important to him." She said.

"But, he deserves to be here during the birth of your twins, Erin."

"I don't want anything more than to have him here, Will. But, I can't let him not save his fellow soldier for me and the babies." Erin said.

Will nodded as he rubbed Erin's back as she continued crying. "Everything will be okay, Erin."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I was having extreme writer's block on top of a busy schedule with school and work. I'm off school for the summer, so I have more time to invest in writing, so I will try to update more frequently. Thank you so much for being patient, I am so sorry. Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not that good at the war stuff, there isn't much in this chapter, but bear with me on those parts. Jay will be coming back soon, I promise :) If you have any suggestions, let me know. Thank you so much for reading this story.**

 **I cannot wait for the next 3 eps of CPD. They look so intense. If anyone has predictions for the rest of the season (especially Linstead) private message me or review, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **(Flashbacks are in italics)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, I wrote this in a short time span and I really wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. Please don't forget to review, the reviews are what keeps me writing, so please leave me feedback :)**

* * *

 _"Halstead!" Trey Davis, a soldier, yelled as he pulled Jay Halstead out of the line of fire, into a safer location, as they continued walking._

 _"We just left him there to get kidnapped man. What are we supposed to do now?" Jay cried._

 _"We didn't have a choice. We would have all been dead if we stayed behind."_

 _"He's our friend, Trey." Jay exclaimed._

 _"We can extend our mission in search for him, if that's what you want."_

 _"Yeah, we need to find him." Halstead said as he headed back to their site, determined to figure out a plan to get his friend back from their enemy. If anything happened to his friend, it would be on him; he would never forgive himself._

* * *

"Will." Erin said as she gently shook Halstead's bed. She was seated at the end of his bed, one hand on the soft swell of her stomach, the other "Will."

Halstead didn't even move an inch, he was knocked out cold.

Lindsay decided to raise her voice even louder to finally get his attention. "Will. Halstead."

Will got startled and said. "Huh, I'm up. Erin, you okay?"

"Chill out, I'm fine." Erin smirked. "I'm just hungry. These babies are hungry."

"What time is it?" Will said rubbing his eyes as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. "It's 2:30 in the morning, what are you doing up."

"These babies are kicking like crazy." Erin said as she held her belly. "And they're hungry."

"Okay, I'll make you something." Will said as he slowly got up and headed to the kitchen.

Erin followed soon thereafter. "I was sorta thinking you can go get me a milkshake and some fries from Chick-fil-A?"

"At this time?" Will asked confused.

"C'mon, Will. You're the one that said you're going to help satisfy my mid-night cravings when you moved in here."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll be right back, let me go get dressed."

Erin smiled and went to sit on the couch to watch some tv. "Thanks, Halstead."

"Yeah, yeah." Halstead waved off as he went back into his bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, enjoy these." Will said handing the bag to her. "I'm going off to bed, early shift. You know, these little ones are going to be little heartbreakers for all of us." Will put his hand on her expanding stomach. "Stop kicking your mom, little Halsteads. You are driving her crazy."

"You're so cheesy, Halstead." Erin said to Will and then put her hand on her stomach. "Let's just hope you both don't take after your father's and uncle's sense of humor."

"Hey, these kids can be as cheesy as they want, they're Halsteads."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head onto his chest. This new form of vulnerability was new to her, but she embraced it. She needed Will, and he was there for her when Jay couldn't be. She was feeling overwhelmed those past few weeks, and she can confidently say that if it wasn't for Will, she didn't know what she would do. She would probably have told Jay about the pregnancy and put his life in danger. Will had been at her beck and call and was always there when she needed it. She can not thank him enough for being there for her.

When she first met him, all she knew were the bits and pieces Jay had mentioned to her. Those pieces were not the best of memories, so Erin didn't think too highly of him. But getting to know him now, and seeing how much he cares about Jay, enough to be there for her and his brother's babies, showed a different side of him that Erin never knew existed. She finally saw what Natalie saw in him, which she failed to keep hidden from Erin.

Will was confused with the sudden form of affection, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Will. I don't know what I would do without you. With Jay not being here for my pregnancy, it's been really hard and you're the only one getting me through is, so thank you. And thank you for putting up with me and my midnight cravings"

"Of course, Erin. You're my sister, I'll always be there for you."

"You know at first I didn't see it, but I see now how you're related to Jay; you both have the same heart."

"I probably shouldn't take that as a compliment, but that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." Erin wiped her tears and lightly punched Will's chest. "Now, go get some sleep. Thank you."

Will smirked and headed back into the bedroom as Erin walked back to the couch and opened the bag of food.

* * *

"How's it going, Erin?" Voight asked as he walked towards Erin's desk. She was doing some paperwork from the bust the team had taken apart in that day. It had been two week since Jay had said he was extended the tour and since she had last had contact with him. She had called him back and apologized for her freak out, and convinced him to continue his mission. It was hard for her to do that, but she couldn't have him come back, just because of her. This mission meant a lot to him; she knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to find his friend. Erin was coping as much as she could. Will Halstead and her team were getting her through.

Voight knew how hard this time was for Erin and tried to be there in every possible way that he could be.

Erin Lindsay looked up and gave her pseudo father a small smile. "I'm okay."

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight. Just you and me, like old times?" Voight asked.

"I'd like that." Erin needed to tell Hank the news of the twins. She had so much going on, she couldn't get herself to tell him in the last two weeks.

"Pick you up at 7?" He asked.

"Sounds good, Hank." Hank smiled and walked back to his office.

"How are you holding up kid" Hank asked before he took a bite of his pizza. They decided to go out to their favorite pizza place in the city.

"I'm good. I just miss Jay, you know. I wish he wasn't missing any of this." Erin said as her hand rubbed her stomach.

"I know, kid. I wish he was here too." Voight said. "How is the baby? Everything good?"

Erin smiled. "Yeah everything's good, but there's something I have to tell you."

Voight looked at her confused as Erin pulled out the sonogram and handed it to Voight.

"Me and Jay are having twins." Erin smirked and uses her hands to cover her eyes.

"Twins?" Hank smirked as he stared at the sonogram in his hands. "I'm really going to have to kill Halstead."

"If I don't get to him first." Erin smirked.

"How are you doing with this."

"I'm scared, Hank. It's a lot to handle." Erin said.

"You and Jay will handle it together." Hank said. "And you both have me and the rest of the unit."

"You're absolutely right, we have our family." Erin said. "Thank you."

"Congratulations, kid." Voight said as he got up and walked over to Erin to give her a hug.

She got up and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is good news."

"Yeah, it is." Erin smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Erin." Voight said in absolute confidence. He truly was proud of the woman he raised. She had become an exceptional, strong, brave, caring, and loving woman he always knew she could be when he took her in. She had become the best detective he had in his unit, and now she was going to take on the role of motherhood, and he knew with full confidence that she was going to kill it. He was proud of her getting out of her sabbatical and was proud that she cut all ties with Bunny. This was a good thing for both her and Halstead, this was their time to be happy and he fully accepted that.

"Thank you, Hank." She smiled and sat back down as they continued their dinner.

* * *

"What is all of this?" Erin Lindsay asked as she got to her desk the following day only to find a card, flowers, and a box of chocolates on her desk.

"Happy Mother's Day, Er." Burgess said as she came behind Lindsay and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Happy Mother's Day, Linds." Atwater said as the rest of the unit gathered around.

"Guys, this is really sweet, but I'm not a mom yet." Erin smirked.

"Yes, you are. You're having a baby, and you're already halfway along. That puts you under the mom category." Kim replied.

"Two babies." Erin corrected.

"What?" Antonio asked as everyone looked at the pregnant detective with confused expressions.

"Halstead and I are having twins." Erin smiled. "I found out at my 20 week appointment."

"Erin." Kim said as she smiled at her best friend. She got Erin up and enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Congratulations, kid." Olinsky said as he hugged her next. "Halstead's going to be thrilled."

After the rest of the unit hugged her, she had a overflowing feeling of joy. "Thank you guys so much, this means so much."

She said down and opened the letter. Kim had written the writing portion, while the rest of the unit had signed their names.

 _"Happy Mother's Day to you, Erin._

 _You are going to make the most beautiful mother. We are so proud of you, and are excited for you. We're here for you always. Jay is going to be thrilled. We love you both._

 _With love,_

 _The Unit."_

Erin Lindsay was in tears. "Thank you guys."

* * *

Erin Lindsay got home in a happy mood. Her unit made her feel more happy and secure about her pregnancy. Jay wasn't here, but they were. Halstead would be home soon, she just had to be patient.

The pregnancy, and especially the news of twins terrified her. But becoming a mother, was something she never knew she wanted, but she absolutely loved the idea of it. Especially, thinking about seeing Halstead with their babies made her heart melt. She knew how amazing Jay would be as a father; she was so excited to see that. Although she was terrified, she felt a form of excitement as she thought of herself as a mother. She knew and promised herself she would never end up like Bunny. She couldn't wait to see the face on her boyfriend, when she tells him the news.

As she entered her room after her shower, Erin heard a noise in the living room. "Will, are you home already?"

She didn't hear an answer so she just started getting dressed into sweats.

"Don't move." Erin Lindsay felt on hard object on the back of her head.

Before she could turn around, he held a piece of cloth against her mouth and she fell limp into his arms.

He carried her silently towards the elevators, and then to his car, through the back entrance. To his benefit, it was late in the night and there was no one on that side of the building to see what was happening.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know it's been soo long since I updated, I am truly sorry. I have missed it and you guys so much. I've been so busy with work. Turns out work is much busier than school. It's been an insane summer so far and I barely have had time to write. This chapter has been mostly done for a while, but I've been editing it and adding stuff for the last few months. I'm so sorry I couldn't get it to you guys sooner. I just didn't have time to sit and focus. I promise to force myself to spend time focusing because I honestly miss writing so much. Thank you for the feedback it means so much. Seriously feedback makes me want to write, so please keep that up, and keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I made this chapter the longest I've ever done, so enjoy :)**

 **PS: If you wanted to know, in my timeline Erin is now around** **6 months pregnant. I revised the part where she gets kidnapped because I didn't like how the ending turned out last chapter. Thank you for holding on. Love you guys!**

 **Sophia's birthday is in two days, I cannot wait to see what Jesse posts for her birthday. He is the biggest sweetheart so I have to much hope that it will be the cutest thing ever. Anyways, hope you guys are having an awesome summer!**

* * *

" _DAMMIT." Sergeant Jay Halstead yelled as his unit reached their safe place, after an unsuccessful mission in finding Steven Hetty._

" _Halstead, you need to stop blaming yourself man, we did all that we could. He's a prisoner of war now, there's nothing else we can do." Trey Davis said. Davis was one of the few people he could absolutely trust in his unit. It was one of the reasons he picked him to be apart of the ten person unit he created to start the rescue search for Hetty. The main reason being that Davis was the one that suggested the idea and volunteered himself._

 _They had spent the last four weeks risking their own life to rescue their friend from the enemy. They had gotten nowhere in their mission. It was impossible to get to Hetty and save him. They had no idea what was going on in the war on either side. They focused on their mission in their search for Hetty._

" _I know man, but we could have done more. There had to be something we could have done to get him back."_

" _There wasn't" Jeremy Whitmore said. "All due respect Sergeant, you did the best you could as a leader. There's nothing else we could have done."_

 _Halstead looked at the soldier in his unit and tried to convince himself that he was right;_

" _I think it's time we go back to base. This mission is over." Halstead commanded his unit as they grabbed their belongings and started their journey back to base._

* * *

"Don't move." Erin Lindsay felt on hard object on the back of her head.

Before she could turn around, he held a piece of cloth against her mouth and she fell limp into his arms.

He carried her silently towards the elevators, and then to his car, through the back entrance. To his benefit, it was late in the night and there was no one on that side of the building to see what was happening.

* * *

Erin Lindsay gradually opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, nothing in sight, but the chair 50 yards away and the mattress she was sitting on. She tried to move, but her left hand was chained to the wall.

She must have been drugged, she couldn't remember how she got there. Her first and only thought at that moment was her innocent babies growing inside of her. Until that point, she didn't know how strong the motherly instincts were. No matter what she had to do, she needed to protect them. In that moment she thought not as a detective, not even as an individual, but as a mom. For the first time her motherly instincts kicked in. She knew that from that point on it was never going to be only her that she had to worry about; two little humans were going to be her top priority always. She set her right hand on her belly, as she felt her babies kicking under her hand.

What scared her was the drugs having the ability to harm them, she needed to get out of there and see Will. She couldn't lose her babies, she just couldn't.

She prayed for Halstead's kids growing inside of her, and for the hope of getting out of there. She knew the stress would take a toll on her pregnancy, she tried to stay as calm as possible, although it was very tough in her situation.

Just when, Lindsay finally tried to keep her fear at bay, she heard the voice of her kidnapper, and her blood pressure began to rise once again. "Oh you're awake." Lindsay heard the voice of a man as he gradually approached her, knife in hand.

* * *

Will Halstead laughed on the way up in the elevator to his apartment. "Maggie didn't throw a fit? That's hilarious. I leave 15 minutes earlier than you one day to check up on Erin and I miss everything." He said into his phone.

He and Natalie Manning had plans for that night and were supposed to meet back at her place. He wanted to go check on Erin and change before heading over. "Yeah, I'll be there. What do you feel like having tonight? Oh you're letting me pick for once?" He smirked.

"Okay, how about burgers?" He finally got to his floor and walked towards the apartment and saw that the door was wide open and it looked like it was broken into. "What in the hell...Nat, let me...uh call you back."

"Erin!" Will said as he slowly entered the apartment. Unlike his brother, he didn't carry a weapon. He saw Erin's gun on the counter, along with her keys and phone. "ERIN!"

He entered her bedroom and saw the bathroom light on, and her towel on the floor. That wasn't like her, she would have turned the light off and taken her phone and gun if she had gone somewhere. Will knew in his heart that something was wrong.

He started to panic and immediately called Voight.

"Call for Voight." After three rings, the sergeant answered his phone.

"Voight, it's Will, have you seen Erin?" Will asked.

"Not tonight, she was going to go home and relax. What's wrong, Halstead." Voight could sense the anxiety in the doctor's voice.

"Uh..Erin's missing. I..I came home, and the door was wide open and her keys, gun, phone are all here. Something's wrong, this isn't like her..I..I don't know what.."

"Will, slow down." Voight rubbed his chin. "I'll be right there."

Voight got out of his office and addressed his team. "Erin's missing, let's go."

He rushed down the stairs, informed Platt of the situation, and ran toward his Escalade.

He turned the sirens on and rushed towards his pseudo daughter's apartment. He was scared for her, and for her children.

* * *

"What do you want?" Erin cried as she up at her captor, but he kept his face hidden in the dark.

"For Jay to pay for what he's done." His voice was strong and determined.

"Jay?" Erin asked with a confused expression on her face.

He waved her gun at her. "Don't act stupid with me. Your precious little baby daddy left me to be a prisoner of war, and now he is going to pay for what he's done."

Erin took a deep breath. "What do you want with me?"

"Halstead took everything from me. DO YOU SEE THIS?" He finally brought his face into the light and Erin could see the burns on his face. His face and hands were unrecognizable. As the man in front of her came more into the light, more and more became noticeable. There were scars and burns all over his body. "How do I return to my family like this? My wife doesn't recognize me, my children don't even recognize me. Now I will take everything from your precious boyfriend."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." Erin said genuinely.

"Apologies don't change anything." He said angrily as he walked towards her with the knife.

"You're Steven right? Jay's roommate?" Erin asked.

"That doesn't matter." He glared at Erin.

"Look Steven, what happened to you was awful. Jay has been beating himself up about it. He extended his tour to find you. He wasn't even going to be here for the birth of his own babies. You have to understand, Jay put his heart out to save you. I haven't had contact with him in weeks because he's been trying to save you."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. He still left me to DIE, while he saved his own ass." Steven screamed. "And now, look at me. I'm unrecognizable. My family won't want anything to do with me, and it's all because of your precious little boyfriend. Now, I'm going to take his love and his babies away from him."

"Please, don't hurt my babies." Erin pleaded. Normally she wouldn't be this desperate, but she had no choice. It wasn't just her life at risk anymore; she had the lives of her innocent unborn babies to worry about.

He grabbed the tape that lay on the table, before he approached her. He came from behind and sat on the mattress and pulled her closer.

He taped her mouth shut and put the knife to her throat and said, "Don't say a word." He pulled his phone out, and turned the video on.

"You took EVERYTHING from me, now it's my turn." Erin struggled and as she tried to get a few words out, but the tape was too strong. "DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID TO ME. While you saved your ass and left me for dead. You're going to pay for this, Halstead. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, or should I say ba…." He was cut off as Erin fought back, by raising her hand and nudging him enough, that he dropped his phone.

"You're going to pay for that." He said as he got up to retrieve his phone. He picked up the phone and walked back towards the table, where his laptop lay. "That will do."

Erin sighed in relief that Steven wasn't able to finish his thought in that video. If Jay found out about her pregnancy now, it would destroy him. He would get himself killed trying to save her and his babies.

Erin saw Steven connecting his phone to the computer, as he typed what seemed to be a paragraph.

* * *

After two days, Jay Halstead and his unit reached base.

Confusion was on all of their faces as they saw the desertion of the premises. Everything seemed to be gone. The place looked deserted. Everyone split up to look around.

"Where is everybody?" Jeremy asked.

"This is really weird." Halstead said as he started to approach their sleeping tents.

Trey joined Jay and Jeremy in the tents.

"Everything's deserted." he said.

"The war's over. It ended about two weeks ago" Jay said as he picked up the piece of paper the commander had left for them.

Jay read it aloud:

" _Dear Sergeant Halstead and unit,_

 _The war has commenced. We are all free to go home._

 _We searched for you to tell you to come back, but we had no luck._

 _Thank you for your service gentlemen, you will be contacted shortly. A plane is awaiting you. Your phones are secured in the black box in the shed. The key code is your birthday Halstead._

 _Commander Bowley"_

"I can't believe it." Trey grabbed the note.

"The war's really over?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess so. We can finally go home." Jay said. "Erin." He remembered as he ran out of the tents to find the shed to retrieve their phones.

Jay retrieved his phone and plugged it into the portable charger in the box.

Right when he turned his phone on, one of the notifications included an email from Steven Hetty.

"Huh?" Jay looked at his phone in confusion.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

The email read:

" _What lengths would you go to save the love of your life? You're going to pay, Halstead. "_

There was a video attached to the email.

Jay Halstead played the video of Hetty with a knife to Erin Lindsay's throat.

Jay dropped his phone as tears formed in his eyes.

"This isn't happening." Jay Halstead said. "He has her. He has Erin. We have to go NOW." He started hyperventilating. Guilt overwhelmed him as his mind went to the worst place possible as he imagined his girlfriend being held captive. This couldn't be happening, Erin didn't deserve this. It was all his fault. There was nothing he could do until he got back to Chicago. He needed to get there as quickly as possible.

Jay said as he grabbed his phone and rushed out of the shed.

He dialed Voight immediately.

"Voight." Hank Voight answered in a distressed tone.

"Hank, please tell me you know where Erin is." Jay said.

"Halstead?" Voight asked. "Who told you Erin's missing?" The last thing he needed is his detective, who is across the world to worry about just about one of the worst things that could happen to either of them, especially now in Erin's condition.

"Hank, where is she?" Halstead pleaded, ignoring his question.

Halstead never imagined getting emotional with his boss. But this is Erin they are talking about. No one loved Lindsay more than those two men.

"I don't know, kid. We're searching. We don't even know the suspect. We're not going to stop until we find her Jay, I can promise you that."

"I know who took her. It's all my fault." Jay admitted as he wiped his sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Voight asked.

"His name is Steven Hetty. He's the guy that me and my unit were searching for. He took Erin to get back at me."

"Steven Hetty." Voight yelled to Mouse.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Hank."

"Okay, son. We're doing everything to get them back, I promise you." Voight said before he hung up.

' _Them'_ Halstead repeated out loud, due to his confusion. Who would Voight be referring to?

"Let's go." He immediately ignored the thought and grabbed his belongings and headed toward their plane.

* * *

Mouse looked up from his computer into the break room to see Will fighting with the coffee machine. They were the only two in the bullpen, the rest of the team were out looking at leads and locations.

"Dammit." he heard Halstead scream.

Will had not sat down since he arrived at the district. He was beating himself up over the situation, even though it was not his fault, he was at work.

He needed Erin and the twins to be safe, not only for his brother, but for everyone around them. Will and Erin had become really close in the last few months, and Will really cared about her, and the babies.

Mouse heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned around and saw Dr. Natalie Manning. "Oh thank God, you're here. He's been pacing since he got here last night.

"I would've been here sooner, but Jeff's mom couldn't make it to babysit last night." Natalie said as she made her way to the breakroom.

She cautiously opened the door and walked in. Will was sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"Hey." Natalie said as she lightly smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Hi, Nat." He grazed her hand.

"How are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"We need to find them, Nat. She's pregnant for God's sake. He could cause so many…" Will Halstead didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was supposed to be there for her, that was the whole point of moving in with her. How could he let this happen? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Erin or the babies.

Nat cut him off before he could finish his thought. "Will, you can't think like that. Look at me."

Will slowly moved his gaze from outside the window to look at his girlfriend.

"This is Voight were talking about. He won't stop at nothing to get his daughter back." Natalie said. "They're going to be okay, Will. Believe that."

He nodded. "If I was home…"

"Will, you need to stop blaming yourself. No one is blaming you. You were at work helping patients, no one expected this."

"I know, but I can't help it." Will said.

"I know." Natalie said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't help thinking that if I took a different shift, this wouldn't have happened. If anything happens to any of them, I will never forgive myself."

"Babe, let's think positively, okay? Voight will find her." She said as she squeezed his hand as they sat in silence.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, as lead after lead came to a dead end. Voight sent everyone home at two in the morning to get some rest and report back at 7:00 A.M. He, however, stayed behind at the precinct still working all night.

Will stayed as well, but knocked out in the middle of the night in the break room.

As 4:00 P.M., came along the team were all seated at their desks diligently working on a lead. Voight had sent Will to work because he started to get restless and was of no help to the team at that moment.

"Hey sarge, I got something." Right when the words came out of Mouse's mouth, Voight was on his feet approaching his desk.

"Talk Mouse." Voight said as he stared at the man to tell the team what he found.

"Right, sorry. So apparently his father ran a building in downtown Chicago about 20 years ago. Turns out, he inherited it after the owner died. Well, the transfer of ownership was never signed, so his name wasn't on the deed…"

"Get on with it, Mouse." Voight demanded. He didn't need details, he needed answers immediately.

"Okay so, long story short, he owns this building now. It seems to have been abandoned for seven years."

"Great work." Voight said to the skilled tech analyst. "Suit up, let's get Erin back." He told his team as he returned to his office to grab his badge and gun.

As he was walking back, his phone began to ring. "Voight."

"Jay's plane just landed." Will Halstead said through the phone.

"Will you be able to pick him up? We have a major lead." Voight said.

"Of course."

"Keep him away from searching for Erin, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Will said as the line disconnected.

* * *

"Will." Jay said in a sentimental tone as he saw his brother by the baggage claim. He approached him and they engaged in a brotherly hug.

"I missed you, bro." Will said.

"Me too, man." Jay said. "Any leads on Erin?"

"Let's get to the car, we'll talk there okay?" Will said trying to push off the subject as much as humanly possibly. Voight gave him strict orders to not allow Halstead to follow them as they go after their lead.

Jay said goodbye to his unit and told them that he'll keep them updated on the situation.

"Let's go to the station, I need to talk to Voight and find out what they know/." Jay said as Will guided them through traffic.

"They're not at the precinct at the moment." Will said.

"Will what are you keeping from me? They have a solid lead, don't they?"

"Voight doesn't want you involved right now."

"Like hell." Jay said.

"Jay." Will pleaded.

"Will, this is Erin we're talking about. She's the one for me man. I can't lose her." Jay said as tears formed in his eyes. "I will never forgive myself if something happened to her and I didn't even try to help find her. Please man, I'm begging you."

Will looked from the road to his brother and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. He needed to help his brother.

"Bro, I would love to, but I don't know their location." Will said truthfully. "But… we can call Mouse."

Will immediately dialed Mouse on speaker.

"Will how's Jay?"

"I'm a mess." Jay replied in Will's place. "Mouse, can we please have the location of your lead?"

"I don't know, man. Are you sure you can handle it right now?"

"This is Erin, we're talking about. Please, Mouse."

"Okay, I'll program it on the car's GPS now."

"Thank you so much, man." Jay said as he hung up.

As the navigation activated, Will drove the speed of light to get there as soon as he could. From the airport, it was only 7 minutes away.

* * *

Jay immediately jumped out as the car came to a stop right next to Voight's Escalade in front of the building. The team was lined up, ready to enter the building.

"Halstead." Voight said as he approached the broken man and looked to Will. "I told you to keep him away from here."

"Hank, I need to find Erin." Jay said. "Give me a vest and a gun."

Hank hesitated for a moment, and nodded. He motioned Antonio to help him get suited up.

"Jay before you enter, there's something you should know before you see Erin." Will said knowing full well seeing pregnant Erin for the first tied up as she's tied up, will destroy him.

"It can wait, Will." Jay shrugged him off as he entered the building with Antonio.

"CHICAGO PD." Ruzek yelled as they spread out.

The building was almost entirely deserted, not much to see.

It wasn't until Jay Halstead saw his girlfriend tied up against a poll, and it was revealed to him that she was pregnant, that he discovered that he did not know the definition of heartbreak. He felt like this heart was going to fall out of his chest. He was screaming inside. Erin Lindsay, the love of his life was having his baby. She was carrying his child all these months when he was away, and he didn't know about it. His girl was pregnant and he wasn't even here for her.

This revelation made his world turn and made him comprehend what happened in the last few months. Now he knew why she was sick, months ago. Now he knew why she got emotional when he said he was staying longer. Now he knew why she grew distant. It must have been so hard for her to see him like that and not having him by her side. He knew her fear for commitment, and he should have been here for her with this pregnancy.

He was so thrilled to the news that he was going to be a father, but yet was so scared for his child as he saw his girlfriend in pain on the floor. His whole world spun.

"ERIN." He screamed as he came closer to her and put his hand under her head.

"Jay." She faintly said. One hand on her stomach.

He put his hand on her bump. "Baby, you're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I.."

"Shh... Hey, it doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm in a lot of pain. I just need to know if our babies are okay, Jay."

"Babies?"

"It's twins, Jay, we're having twins." He smiled at her.

"Are you serious?" He smile brighter as his hands stayed on her expanding stomach.

"I missed you so much, more than you will ever know." She grazed his cheek. "I love you. If anything happens to me, remember that."

"Look at me." He held her cheek. "All three of you are going to be okay and we're going to be a family, baby."

"I'm..sorry.." Erin said as she felt limp into his arms.

"Erin stay with me please. ERIN." Jay screamed. "Baby please." He felt a liquid seep through his clothing, as he heavily cried as he held her in his arms. He could not believe this was happening. Just a few moments ago he found out that he was going to be a father to not one, but two babies. And now, he could lose both of his children, along with the love of his life. As the sound of the ambulance approached, his chest tightened up as his crying increased.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Erin, you have to stay here with me. Please, baby." Jay pleaded as tears continued to stream down his face, as his hand stayed glued to hers as the ambulance sped off to Chicago Med.

"Jay, Erin will be okay. Trust me." Will said trying to sound as confident as possible in their current situation. He had joined them in the ambulance so he can be there when they arrive at the hospital.

The ambulance didn't reach the hospital fast enough for Halstead's liking. He was at the point of hyperventilation, as the doors of the ambulance flew open and two doctors stormed in to transport Erin's lifeless body onto a hospital bed.

Everything in Jay's mind was a blur. They all moved around him too fast for him to even comprehend what was going on. Next thing he knew, he was left alone in the waiting room full of strangers. He found a corner, sunk down against the wall and poured his eyes out.

He didn't know how much time passed before Dr. Charles stood above him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

Halstead didn't know how long he had been seated there when Will finally came into the waiting room with a scared expression on his face.

"Will…" Jay cautiously said as he bolted up from his seat.

Will shook his head at his brother, and Jay knew that nothing would be the same again.

"What happened?" Jay screamed, the whole waiting room had their eyes on the two brothers.

"We lost them. We couldn't save the babies, Jay. I'm so sorry." Will said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Noo..no." Jay said as he cried. "I just found out about them. Why? How? Will?" His whole world came crumbling down in less than 12 hours.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." Will said as he pulled his brother into a tight hug as they both cried for the loss of their family.

"This is all my fault." Jay said. "If I had saved him.."

"Jay, this isn't your fault. Right now that doesn't even matter. Erin is the only thing that matters now." Will said looking into his brother's eyes.

"How is Erin?" Jay cautiously asked.

"She's conscious. She's going to need you, Jay, more than you'll ever know." Will said. "Get yourself together, and I'll take you to her."

Jay nodded and wiped his tears. He needed to be strong because no matter what he felt, Erin was the one that carried their babies in her for the past six months. He needed to be there for her, she needed him more at that moment.

Jay cautiously entered Lindsay's hospital room. He had no idea what he was going to say. Erin Lindsay had gathered herself in a ball, facing the wall as she sobbed. Jay Halstead had never seen his girlfriend this emotional in his life, and his heart broke. She was broken and he had no idea how he was going to mend her heart, when he didn't even know if his was mendable.

"Hi." Jay said as he cautiously approached her with red, teary eyes.

She turned around and saw her partner, her best friend, the only man she had ever loved. She saw the tears in his eyes, and her own heart broke more than it had already.

"Jay.." She said as her sobs increased, as Jay approached her. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I should be the one apologizing. If I had saved Hetty this would not have happened. I'm so sorry, baby." Jay said as he grazed her cheek.

"It's not your fault, Jay." She moved aside to make room for him and patted the bed asking for him to join her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jay pleaded looking into her eyes.

"Please." Erin pleaded. Jay gave in to his girlfriend's wishes and crawled into the bed with her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as she buried her head into his chest and sobbed for dear life. They had both lost parts of themselves that day and knew that nothing would ever be the same.

"HALSTEAD... JAY…. HALSTEAD WAKE UP." Jay Halstead bolted awake as he felt someone shaking his body.

'IT WAS A DREAM' He thought.

Jay sighed. "Dr. Charles?"

"I'm sorry to wake you. But, you were screaming in your sleep. Detective, I heard what happened and I know you've been on active duty the last couple of months. How are you doing?" Jay looked up and stared into his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

"I just found out I'm going to be a father to two defenseless babies, and both my girlfriend and babies are fighting for their lives right now. How do you think I'm doing?" He was happy to have woken up from that awful dream, but he wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by Dr. Charles about his nightmare, when it could most probably be the initial sign of PTSD.

"I know this is a difficult time, but I came here to help you work through it.." Dr. Charles said in a calm manner to the younger detective.

"Look Dr. Charles, I appreciate it. I really do, but I'm not in the mood for talking right now." Jay said before he stormed out of the waiting room to find the nearest exit. He needed to get out of that place. He needed air.

As Jay was walking out, he saw Hank Voight walking in with Kim Burgess. She stopped and looking at him with empathy in her eyes as she approached him and enveloped him with a hug.

He wasn't much of a hugger to anyone besides Erin Lindsay, but he couldn't help but appreciate the hug at that moment. She hugged him tightly letting him know that she was here for him no matter what.

Halstead could feel the gaze of Hank Voight on him as Kim let go of the embrace. He could see the fear and sadness in his boss's eyes.

Burgess sensed that the two men needed a moment alone and decided it was her time to go inside. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

After Kim disappeared an awkward silence fell between the two men. They had so much to say, and yet no words fell out of their mouths. They were both dealing with the same heartbreak, but couldn't express it.

Jay took the opportunity to take a seat on the bench outside of the hospital. Hank followed him and put a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort.

"Hank, why didn't she tell me." Jay asked, sadness still recognizable in his voice.

"You have to ask her that yourself. But she wanted to protect you, son. She didn't want you to worry about her. She needed for you to come home alive, especially after finding out the news. You know, I never trusted that brother of yours, but he really stepped up the last couple of months. He constantly took care of Erin. Even moved in, to take care of her."

"Will moved into our apartment?" Jay asked surprised at the sudden change in his brother.

"He really has been there for her lately. He was the only person that got her through since you couldn't be here, Jay."

Will Halstead was no longer the selfish boy he once had known. He stepped up for Jay's girl and took care of her when he couldn't. Jay could not feel any more appreciative towards his brother than in that right moment. He felt so guilty that he wasn't there for his girl and their children.

"We're having twins, huh?" Not believing the words that came out of his own mouth. He couldn't believe he was a father to not only one, but two babies. He was thrilled and so terrified at once.

"Yeah son, you are. I almost wanted to kill you for that. So did Erin, if I'm being completely honest here." Voight smirked trying to bring light to their dark conversation.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for her and I couldn't protect her from this. I feel so guilty."

"Jay, you didn't go anything wrong. It was not your choice to be away from her." Voight was proud of Halstead and the man he had become since he had joined the Intelligence Unit. Voight no longer saw Halstead as the young, cocky rookie- detective that he didn't trust with his 'daughter'. He now saw Jay Halstead as the humble, strong man who was ready to be a father and someone who loves his daughter better than any man could. He trusted Jay with Erin wholeheartedly.

"I missed so much." Jay said leaning forward, wiping his forehead. "I didn't want to miss any of this, Sarge. Erin is pregnant. She's freaking pregnant and I missed majority of her pregnancy. I can't believe this."

"I know how much that means to you, son. But you have a couple months left to enjoy her like this. She's not easy to deal with all of her hormones though, trust me." Voight answered smirking at his last words.

"If I saved Hetty, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault." Jay said as he brought his face into his hands.

"Jay, you can think like that. It's not your fault and you know it. They will be okay, all three of them." Voight said reassuringly.

"What if they're not okay? I will never forgive myself, Hank." Jay replied.

"They'll be okay, Jay. They will make it through." Voight replied trying to make himself believe it to the best of his ability. "Why don't we go in and wait for the rest of the unit?"

Jay nodded and followed Hank. They both sat down next to Burgess in the waiting room.

Silence fell upon them as they awaited on news.

Dr. Halstead came out shortly, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Jay got up immediately and approached his brother. "How are they, Will?"

"They're all stable. They're going to be fine, Jay. She's awake and she's waiting on you to do an ultrasound. I'll take you there." Will said as he nodded to Voight and Burgess who knew that it wasn't their time to go see Erin quite yet.

"She's stable, but the stress did affect her. There are some consequences we have to discuss here." Will said to Jay as they headed towards Lindsay's hospital room.

"What kind of consequences?" Jay asked with tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Jay." Will looked over to his brother in concern and tried to calm him down. "It's not that bad, don't get worked up about it. She just has to be careful, no stress. She has to maintain her blood sugar, which means her diet needs to change for the remainder of the pregnancy. It's not a big deal, bro, trust me."

Will paused in front of Erin's room and looked at his brother. "I'll give you two a couple of minutes alone, and then we'll come in for the ultrasound."

"Thanks, Will." Jay said as he approached the door. As he was about to open the door handle, he turned around and looked at his brother. "Voight told me what you did. Will, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything." A small smile formed on Will's face. "I would do it anytime for you two. Now get in there and see your family."

Jay nodded and bolted into the room.

He was speechless when he saw Erin there in the hospital bed, her hand resting protectively on her ever-expanding baby bump. He didn't know he could love Lindsay more than he did at that moment, and he knew that his love would only continue to grow with the remainder of the pregnancy and when their babies were finally here. He had no idea when he got back to the campgrounds the day before, the war would be over and he would be able to reunite with his girl and find out that she was carrying his children. Despite the scare and the circumstances, he was thrilled to know that he was going to be a father, he couldn't be happier.

"Hi." Jay said emotionally as he rushed to her side and buried his face into her neck and cried. "I was so scared."

"Hi." Erin said as tears formed in her eyes. She put her hand on his head and enjoyed the embrace. She had missed him so much.

"I'm okay, we're okay." Erin said as a smile formed on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Er." Jay said.

"None of this is your fault." Erin said as she held his cheeks in her hands. "I just missed you so much, Jay Halstead. We all did." She put her hand on her belly.

He smiled at her. "Why don't I go and get Will so they do an ultrasound? I really want to see my babies!"

"Go get him." He kissed her quickly on her lips before walking out to retrieve his brother. Erin's fingers went to her lips as she savored the kiss that she had been yearning for, for months. The tears that continued to fall as she thought about how much her life had changed since Jay Halstead entered it and how much she had missed him since he left. She couldn't believe he was finally home, and sooner than expected. She was so happy to have him back safely.

Jay Halstead came back into the room and was joined by Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead, as they rolled in the ultrasound machine.

"Hey, mama. How are you feeling?" Natalie asked.

"Better now that he's home." Erin smiled as she looked to her boyfriend, who had joined her on the hospital chair on the opposite side of Will and Natalie. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they waited to see their twins.

"You guys ready?" The couple nodded, as Nat helped bring the hospital gown up so Erin's belly was open.

Dr. Manning spread the gel on her belly before she started the ultrasound.

"Wow." Jay said amazed at the sight in front of him. "Those are our babies?" He couldn't believe that they had created such beautiful human entities. He was already in love and he couldn't believe he had missed so much, the babies already looked like they had developed immensely.

"Yup, those are your babies." Nat said smiling at the screen.

"Are they okay?" Erin asked.

"They're both perfectly healthy. You guys are all going to be okay." She said looking at Will who was so happy that everyone was okay.

"Do you guys want to know the genders?" Dr. Manning asked.

"You don't know?" Jay asked looking at his girlfriend.

"No, I didn't want to know another important part of our lives without you being here, Jay." She squeezed her hand tighter. "If you want to know now, I'd love too."

"Of course." Jay smiled as he looked over to Nat.

"You guys are getting the best of both worlds. A boy and a girl. Congratulations, guys" Erin looked at her boyfriend with amazement.

"Baby." Jay said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Natalie pulled the hospital gown down, and turned off the ultrasound machine.

"We have some things to discuss with you two." Will said.

"It's not serious. This incident didn't cause too much harm on you or the babies. But I am putting you on bedrest at least for a month or so. You went through a lot of stress and it took a toll on your body, Erin. You have also developed what's known as gestational diabetes. It causes your cells to become less responsive to insulin. It will go away when you give birth, but until then you have to keep your blood pressure low. So I have brought some pamphlets which describes what that means, and what you're supposed to eat. You will have to meet with your OB once a week, at the least. Considering you're having twins, it's more crucial that you do see her more. Other than that, you're all fine and will be discharged by tomorrow morning. Just take it easy, both of you. We'll leave the two of you alone. It's good to have you back, Jay." She smiled at the couple before gathering the machine.

"Thank you for everything Nat." Jay said. "Thanks, bro."

"Of course." Will said. "We'll come by later."

After they left, Erin made room for Jay on the bed. "Join me."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Er."

"Please." Erin pleaded and Halstead couldn't resist. He crawled into the bed and put his arm around her, as she rested her belly on Jay's side.

"I could get used to this. I can't believe I missed any of it. I wish I could have been there for you, Er." Jay said with his hand on her belly admiring it.

"Me too, but you're here now." Erin said as she brought her lips to his.

As they pulled apart, Jay could see the tears that had formed in Erin's eyes.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Jay asked concerned.

"I was...I was just so scared to lose these babies, Jay, our babies.I've been so scared about this pregnancy- to be a mother, to have people rely on me, and now two, it's been so overwhelming. But when I was down there, all I wanted is to get out of there for them. I needed them safe because I couldn't lose them. It terrifies me how much my life has changed and how much it's going to."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. Thank you for doing everything you could the last few months for our babies. I can never thank you enough for that. We'll get through this together, I promise, Er." Jay said.

"You know, I wanted to tell you when I found out, but I didn't want to spring it on you when you're fighting a war. I didn't want to add on to the things you had to worry about. I was already 2 in a half months when I found out."

"It would've been awesome to know, but you're right. That's all I would've thought about. Our little family." He rested his hand on her stomach.

"So you want this?" Erin asked.

"There's nothing more I want than you, me, and our children."

"I'm still scared, you know?" Erin said as Jay kissed her once again. "I mean are we really ready for this?"

"Hey," Jay cupped her face in his hands. "We are, Er. We can face anything together. The war taught me a lot. It taught me that life is way too short. I want this. I want you. Although it may be scary, I do want to be a father."

"You're going to be an amazing father. I don't doubt that for a second. But me? I'm scared, Jay. I mean I'm a former drug addict, my mom's a drug addict. I don't want our children to have the same childhood that I had."

"Erin, you are not Bunny. You did crawl in a hole for a while but that's because you lost someone that you loved and you didn't know how to deal with it and let someone in. Just promise me if something happens you will let me in this time."

"I promise."

"Good. You're going to be an amazing mother, Er. I see you with kids that we find. You act and react exactly like a mother should. We're going to be fine, baby. I promise." Jay said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for always being there to bring me up, babe. I'm was so wrong pushing you away after Nadia died."

"That's in the past. Well I wasn't there for your pregnancy. I feel awful about this and not seeing you pregnant, until now."

"Hey," Erin grazed his cheek. "You don't have to feel awful. You were fighting a war, you couldn't be here. I didn't expect you to be. I had people taking care of me. I'm good, Jay. And now you're here. This.." Erin began as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is all I want."

Jay nodded and kissed her yet again. He was beyond thrilled to have been united with his family. He couldn't be happier in that moment.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, thank you so so much for being patient with me. I know its been so long. I've been so busy with school and my life has been crazy the past few months. I just finished finals so hopefully I will be able to write more. I have so many things that I have drafted in my computer. Hopefully I will be able to write more and update all my stories. Thank you so much for reading. This is a quick update I wanted to get out to you guys. Sorry if it's not my best work, I just really wanted to get something out. Thank you so much and please review! The more reviews, the faster I will try to update. Thank you :)

* * *

Erin Lindsay opened her eyes and for the first time since Jay left, she felt safe and secure. The weight of her boyfriend's head, on her shoulder, did not bother her in the least, she was happy. Yes she was in a hospital and she and her babies just got out of danger, but Jay was here. She always felt safe with Halstead by her side. She was still very much afraid of being a mother, but she knew they could get through everything together, they always had before.

Jay was sound asleep and Erin could not help but stare at the way he was sleeping. His hand protectively covering her ever-expanding stomach. She dreamed for this moment, since the minute she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jay with kids, with their kids. Her heart fluttered thinking about it because she knew he would be the best dad known to man. She knew that no matter what, they would be protected.

She heard a knock on the door before it was opened to reveal Hank Voight.

"Hey kiddo." He said as he came into the room. Dr. Halstead had thought it best that no one saw Erin the night before. She had been through enough stress and seeing everyone was going to be too much. Voight had told the team to head home, and he went to work and buried himself in paperwork. He didn't want to cause any more stress on Erin or Jay that night, so he let them be that night. He did, however, text Jay for updates. Halstead was pleased to offer that to him.

The minute Voight got up this morning, he rushed to the hospital to see his daughter. He waited long enough, he needed to see her.

"Hank, hey." Erin replied smiling at the only man she knew as a father.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. He went to the other side of the room and sat down on the chair. He took in the sight in front of him. Although he was not used to seeing Jay and Erin in such a close position, he could not be happier for his daughter. She looked happy with Halstead, and although he would never admit it at that moment, he was happy it was Jay that turned Erin into a mother. He could not ask for a better man for his daughter. He knew without a doubt would always be there for them.

"I'm fine. Happy that he's back, safely." Lindsay said looking down at her boyfriend asleep beside her.

"I'm happy for you kid. For both of you." Hank admitted.

Erin smiled at Hank and was at a loss of words. "Thank you, Hank, so much. You know you'll always be my father. Thank you for everything you and Camille did. I cannot thank you enough."

"Always, kiddo, always." Hank said as he came next to her and kissed her head.

Hank stayed for a while keeping Erin company before he needed to head back to work.

* * *

Ten minutes after Voight left, Will entered the room.

"Hey," Erin said as she saw him in the doorway.

"Hi Erin, how you holding up?" Will asked, getting closer to Erin's bedside. He was taking in the sight in front of him. He was thrilled that his brother was back safely, and finally reunited with his girlfriend. He knew how much Erin needed Jay the past few months, and he was happy for her that he was back. He was happy for the both of them. Will knew his brother had always wanted children and was waiting for the right time and the right woman. He could confidently say that he had found his one and he was more than thrilled Jay would get his wish.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy we're all safe, all four of us." Erin smiled slightly as one hand rested on her baby bump, while the other under Jay.

"Fatherhood matches him." Will smirked as he motioned to Jay's hand resting on Erin's expanding stomach.

"It does." Erin smiled as she put her hand on her boyfriend's. She took a deep breath trying to come up with words that she could say to the man that got her through the last few months. Sure, she had Voight and the rest of the team, but without Will, she did not know how she would have gotten through the last few months. She was an emotional wreck, and Will never let that get in the way of him being there for her. He was there at her beck and call, and she couldn't be more thankful. She had no words that she could say to express how thankful she was to him. "I'm not good at the…ah...the sentimental stuff. But Will, I don't know how to repay you for all that you've done since he's been gone. There's not words that I could say that I can express how grateful I am to you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Anything for you, don't mention it." Will smiled as he squeezed her hand. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. You're family, Erin, whether you like it or not."

Erin smiled and nodded, unsure on how to respond.

"How are you feeling though? Any pain?" His question breaking the silence that grew between the two.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine. The babies are okay though right?"

"They are both healthy and growing just fine, Erin. Don't stress about it. You ready to go home?"

"I'm scared and I really don't want to get stuck in bed for the next 3 months, but anything to protect these babies."

"You'll be fine, Er. Kim said she will come over to spend some time with you tomorrow. The team wants to see you, but I told them to wait until you get home."

"That's best. Thank you, Will."

"Alright, I need to get to my next patient. They nurses will be in to do some quick tests make sure you're ready to head home and you'll be discharged as soon as possible."

"Got it, thanks." Erin said as she felt Jay stir beside her, but he remained asleep.

Will smiled one last time before he was off. As soon as the door closed, Jay stirred once again and opened his eyes.

"Hey, good morning baby." Erin smiled and grazed his cheek.

"Good morning babies." Jay kissed Erin's head and got himself upright to kiss her stomach.

Erin played with his hair as her heart melted at the sight of him kissing her belly. He sat back and captured her lips.

"I have missed this." Jay said as he kept his gaze on her.

"Same, more than you know." Erin grazed his cheek again. They sat in a comfortable silence, before Erin broke it. "Hey, Jay."

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm hungry." Erin said embarrassed, as she brought her hands to her face.

Jay showed her the Halstead grin and got up. "What would you three like this morning?"

"Waffles with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle sounds amazing." Erin smirked.

"I'm on it." He was thrilled to finally be able to fulfill her cravings. He kissed her head before running out the door.

After Halstead came back with their breakfast, they ate together and were blissfully happy being in each other's presence yet again.

Will came in with the nurses not too long after, and she was discharged and ready to head home.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
